Quand l'Amour est plus fort que la Haine
by Iliade de l'Internet
Summary: Harry est excédé du comportement de son professeur de potions et décide de se venger de l'homme. Ce qui aurait dû être une simple vengeance prend une tournure complètement insolite. En effet, il découvre des lettres qui bouleverseront son quotidien à jamais car il n'est point de secret que le temps ne révèle... Severitus/guardian fic
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Quand l'amour est plus fort que la haine

 **Disclaimer : Si Harry Potter et son univers nous avaient appartenus, nous n'aurions jamais fait mourir notre gentil et doux maître des potions. Enfin, gentil et doux … . Quoi qu'il en soit, tout appartient à JKR et les informations que nous avons pu piocher à divers sites comme Pottermore et Wikia Harry Potter ou sur l'encyclopédie Harry Potter. Mais pour le reste, sachez que tout nous appartient, l'histoire et les personnages OC et l'imagination.**

Rating : M.

Catégorie : Famille et Angst.

Bêtas correctrices et lectrices : Sheilaellana / Kwycky / Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape / Lilipbdlgb69

Fréquence de publication : Pour l'instant, nous n'avons aucune idée de comment nous allons gérer notre emploi du temps mais rassurez-vous, nous ferons une parution régulière. Au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines ou peut-être moins. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas encore fixé.

Note des auteur(e)s : Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous utilisons le « nous » parce que nous sommes à plusieurs. Nous formons un groupe de fanfictionners et c'est ensembles que nous écrivons cette histoire. Notre première longue histoire puisque jusque-là, nous n'étions qu'à des OS HP ou crossover. On se jette dans l'aventure. Aussi, nous espérons que vous ne serez pas trop sévères avec nous.

Cette histoire contient des scènes assez violentes, voire choquantes, ainsi que des propos crus et parfois grossiers. Cette fic ne convient pas à un public jeune.

 **Attention : Nous sommes de grand(e)s fans du yaoi donc il y'en a dans cette fic. Ceux qui sont homophobes et qui détestent ce genre ou ne l'aiment tout simplement pas peuvent passer leur chemin.**

Amoureux du yaoi et du Severitus, bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand l'amour est plus fort que la haine

1

Les lettres de Lily

« Il n'est point de secret que le temps ne révèle »

Jean Racine.

Harry fulminait intérieurement et aurait pu tuer n'importe qui rien qu'avec l'aura furieuse qui semblait irradier autour de lui. Il était sérieusement en colère. Non, pire, il était absolument furieux ! Il aurait souhaité faire avaler une multitude de limaces à ce salaud de Snape qui faisait preuve, comme toujours, d'une mauvaise foi effarante.

Malfoy aurait dû écoper d'une punition, lui-aussi, mais comme il était un Serpentard, et donc un élève de la maison dont le professeur de potion était le directeur, il était dispensé de toute retenue ou rappel à l'ordre.

Harry se demandait toujours pourquoi Dumbledore gardait un homme aussi exécrable et haïssable que Snape dans le corps professoral. Il était évident que cette bête des cachots, n'était pas faite pour être professeur. Il détestait et méprisait tous les élèves qui n'étaient pas de sa chère maison.

Lui, il avait eu la chance, ou plutôt non, le malheur de recevoir comme cadeau la haine à l'état pur du professeur de potions. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un malheureux incident qui se serait déroulé bien avant sa naissance. Snape le haïssait parce que son père lui avait un jour sauvé la vie.

Il fallait vraiment être un taré pour exécrer le fils de l'homme qui vous avait sauvé la mise alors que vous auriez pu finir dans la gueule d'un loup-garou.

Il grinça des dents et imagina toutes les horreurs qu'il pourrait faire à ce bâtard graisseux. Il ne payait rien pour attendre. Il grimaça de dégoût en mettant un cerveau de rat dans de la saumure. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et fut triste de constater que son ami ne semblait pas vouloir lui adresser à nouveau la parole. Ainsi donc, les choses n'étaient pas prêtes de s'arranger, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

Déjà qu'il devait subir les railleries et les hostilités de ses camarades d'école, s'il devait aussi supporter la mauvaise humeur de Ron, qui croyait dur comme fer qu'il avait mis son nom dans la coupe sans lui en avoir préalablement parlé, ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant.

Harry se demandait s'il devait se cogner la tête contre le mur le plus proche ou bien celle de son meilleur ami. Il était sidéré de constater que Ron, le jeune weasley ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour croire en ses paroles. Il n'aurait pas pensé cela du roux, après quatre années d'amitié …

Le brun se remit à sa punition et maudit,pour changer, son professeur de potions pour la énième humiliation qu'il lui faisait subir. C'était à croire qu'il adorait l'humilier et le rabaisser toujours un peu plus bas que terre. Il était le seul à être traité avec autant de haine et de dédain de la part du maître des potions. Enfin bon, vu sa vie, il devrait être habituer aux brimades.

Il rumina sa rage un bon bout de temps et se dépêcha de quitter les vieux cachots après sa retenue avec le directeur des Serpentards. Il n'échangea aucun mot avec Ron et se précipita sous la douche, tentant vainement de calmer sa rage.

Il serra les poings et ferma les yeux tandis que l'eau coulait sans discontinuité sur son corps. Il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit et de se calmer un tout petit peu.

Après sa douche, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs de l'école avant de rentrer se coucher. Il était encore trop en colère contre son professeur de potions pour pouvoir s'endormir sans problèmes. Il prit sa carte des maraudeurs ainsi que sa cape d'invisibilité et alla déambuler dans le château.

Le Gryffondor jeta un œil au morceau de papier magique et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua que Snape venait de sortir de ses cachots et qu'il remontait en direction du deuxième étage, endroit où il se trouvait en ce moment. Il se hâta de se cacher derrière une armure et bloqua sa respiration lorsqu'il entendit des pas résonner brusquement dans le couloir où il se trouvait.

Les battements de son cœur augmentèrent lorsqu'il entendit son professeur se rapprocher et il attendit, immobile, que Snape continue son chemin. Il le vit traverser le couloir à vive allure en se fichant de l'environnement qui l'entourait. Il paraissait pressé et déterminé.

Harry attendit un moment que le potionniste soit assez loin de lui pour reprendre sa respiration. Il inspira brusquement et poussa un soupir.

Le passage de l'homme aux cheveux noirs dans le couloir suffit à raviver la colère d'Harry qui avait fini par diminuer, grâce à sa petite vadrouille dans le château.

Harry repensa une fois de plus aux évènements de cet après-midi et surtout à son humiliation par le professeur Snape. Le directeur de la maison des serpents avait retiré des points à Gryffondor, mais il avait aussi collé Ron alors que son ami n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec l'altercation entre Malfoy et lui, ainsi que toute sa bande. Comme toujours,le blond s'en était sorti sans aucune réprimande. Rien. C'était à croire qu'il était toujours la victime.

Il pesta profondément contre cet homme qui lui donnait envie de vomir et tout d'un coup, une idée machiavélique germa dans son esprit, venant de son côté Serpentard. Il amorça un sourire diabolique et se retint de ricaner tel un petit diable. Il en exploserait de rire tellement il se trouvait génial à l'instant. Il était à la limite du flippant.

Un rapide coup d'œil à la carte des maraudeurs lui apprit que Snape se trouvait en ce moment même dans le bureau du directeur. Avec Dumbledore, c'était certain qu'il en aurait pour un bon bout de temps. Le vieil homme parlait beaucoup pour ne rien dire au final.

Il se faufila alors, telle une petite souris invisible, vers les cachots de l'école, et s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs pour faire un petit tour du côté du bureau du professeur de potions. Peut-être y trouverait-t-il un élément important dans sa quête de vengeance.

Il fut surpris de constater que la porte du bureau de Snape n'était pas verrouillée. Il ne se posa pas la question sur le pourquoi du comment et pénétra dans l'antre de la chauve-souris. Harry s'assura que son professeur était toujours bel et bien avec le directeur et se hâta d'explorer l'office du potionniste à la recherche d'un quelconque bien qui pourrait faire chuter ce dernier.

Après de longues fouilles, il ne trouva rien de compromettant dans le bureau. Il soupira longuement et s'adossa contre la paroi, derrière le meuble, et se sentit tomber en arrière. Il se retrouva au sol, les yeux fixés sur un plafond magique et la nuit paraissait magnifique ce soir car le ciel était parsemé de milliers d'étoiles.

Harry resta un moment étendu sur le sol et le contempla le plafond sans bouger. Il ressentit comme une douleur dans son dos et décida de se relever. Le brun se redressa en position assise avec quelques difficultés et se massa le bas du dos. Il avait un tout petit peu mal mais la douleur se dissiperait avec le temps.

Il lança un regard à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et constata qu'il était dans un salon. Apparemment, dans celui du maître des potions.

Le salon était assez grand, accueillant ainsi que étrangement chaleureux. Il y avait un divan et quelques fauteuils en cuir noir. Au centre se trouvait une petite table basse sur laquelle reposaient une pile de bouquins et quelques parchemins, ainsi qu'un verre d'alcool à moitié vidé.

Il y avait un bureau entreposé dans un coin de la pièce, derrière lequel se trouvait une petite bibliothèque. Tout près de la salle de séjour, une magnifique salle à manger. Cette dernière était faite d'un bois clair et de bois blanc laqué, ce qui donnait un côté élégant.

Harry regarda l'endroit, estomaqué. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il s'était imaginé les appartements du maître des potions. Il avait toujours imaginé quelque chose de sombre, de gothique et d'humide, mais aussi froid, à l'image du maître des lieux. Visiblement, il s'était trompé.

Quoi qu'il en fût, il venait d'avoir l'aubaine de sa vie. Il se trouvait dans l'antre secrète de Severus Snape, alias le salopard, alias le bâtard graisseux, alias la chauve-souris des cachots, alias Monsieur-J'emmerde-De-Pauvres-Âmes-Innocentes.

Il se frotta les mains et jubila intérieurement. Il avait là la chance de pouvoir rendre des années d'humiliations subites à son tour à son professeur. Il tenait un moyen de se venger de son tortionnaire de professeur et n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Il imaginait déjà les remontrances de sa meilleure amie lorsqu'elle saurait ce qu'il était en train de faire et ce qu'il projetait d'accomplir.

Il oublia Hermione, la voix de la conscience, et entreprit de fouiller dans les affaires du maître des potions. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux bouquins posés sur la table basse et se désintéressa aussitôt des ouvrages de potions de l'homme. Les parchemins ne l'intéressaient pas non plus puisque c'était des notes prises par Snape.

Il inspecta chaque tiroir et ne trouva rien. Il passa tout le salon au peigne fin et ne trouva rien de compromettant contre son professeur honni.

Un couloir capta son attention et il alla y faire un tour. Les appartements de Snape contenaient deux chambres. Celle destinée aux amis était vide. La pièce ne comportait qu'un simple lit. Il se dirigea alors vers celle du propriétaire de l'appartement et arbora un sourire narquois alors qu'il pénétrait l'espace privé de l'homme.

Il savait qu'il était en train de violer l'intimité d'un professeur et qu'il le payerait très cher si jamais Snape venait à le découvrir, mais il n'avait pas peur des sanctions de l'homme. Après tout, il n'en était plus à une punition près.

Une de plus ou de moins ne changerait rien à son palmarès. La chambre était aussi chaleureuse que le salon. La chambre était dans des tons clairs et sobres. Si Harry ne savait pas dans quel appartement il se trouvait, il aurait pu penser que c'était ceux d'un autre professeur et n'aurait jamais pu deviner que c'était celui du maître des potions.

Il se glissa dans la pièce avec un plaisir malsain et reprit aussitôt ses fouilles. Il ouvrit la commode près du lit et eut un sourire goguenard lorsqu'il découvrit une petite boîte métallique. Il la sortit du tiroir et la secoua pour savoir s'il y avait quelque chose de bruyant à l'intérieur, mais la boite n'émit aucun son. Elle était étonnement légère.

Harry s'assit sur un coin du lit et ouvrit la boîte avec exultation. Il allait enfin découvrir les sombres secrets de la terreur des cachots, du maître de la mauvaise foi et de l'injustice.

Dans la boîte, il découvrit une pile de lettres anciennes dans des enveloppes déjà ouvertes. Il sut, à en juger l'état du papier, que ces courriers avaient été lus et relus, et ce plusieurs fois, tant le papier était froissé et jauni avec le temps.

Il prit un courrier au hasard et en extirpa une lettre de son enveloppe. Il posa le reste de la pile sur le lit et commença sa lecture.

Cher Sev,

J'espère que tu te portes bien. Tu ne donnes que si peu de nouvelles de toi en ce moment que je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. J'ai peur pour toi, Sev.

James, aussi étonnant que cela soit-il pour toi, s'inquiète aussi.

Harry écarquilla brusquement les yeux à la mention du prénom « James ». Se pourrait-il que ce soit de son père dont il était question ? Il préféra ne pas faire de conclusions hâtives et poursuivit sa lecture, sa curiosité piquée grandement au vif.

Comme tu l'as demandé, nous n'avons rien dit à personne. Ils croient tous que Harry est mon fils ainsi que celui de James.

Harry hoqueta brusquement lorsqu'il lut cette phrase. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ? Il ne connaissait qu'un seul James et un seul Harry. Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait peur de comprendre les implications de ces mots mais surtout de cette lettre. Il sentit soudain le rythme de ses battements cardiaques accélérer et il se mit soudain à trembler lorsqu'il reprit sa lecture.

Nous avons effectué le rituel du sang pour adopter définitivement Harry comme notre fils et miraculeusement, le rituel a parfaitement fonctionné. Harry ressemble désormais à James. Il a la même chevelure indomptable que mon cher époux et il a mes yeux. Voici tout ce qu'il aura obtenu de moi, mes yeux émeraude et le résultat n'en est que plus magnifique.

Un magnifique bébé brun aux yeux verts.

Harry sentit ses yeux sortir de ses orbites alors qu'il commençait tout doucement et douloureusement à comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Il était inutile d'être d'un génie pour comprendre le contenu de cette lettre. Inutile d'être un serdaigle pour comprendre que la personne qui avait envoyé cet écrit au maître des potions n'était autre que Lily, sa mère. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il n'était pas le fils de James et Lily Potter.

Il voulut un instant arrêter sa lecture et quitter définitivement cette chambre pour retourner à la tour des gryffondors. Il aurait été préférable de prendre la fuite et de ne pas poursuivre mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Maintenant qu'il avait cette lettre entre ses mains, il voulait connaître la suite, la vérité. Aussi douloureuse soit-elle.

Harry est un enfant calme et adorable. Il dort beaucoup et James ne comprend pas que c'est normal et que c'est important pour lui. Aussi, il s'amuse à le réveiller et à lui faire des sourires idiots.

James s'est attaché en peu de temps à Harry et le considère comme son vrai fils. Tu peux être rassuré, Sev. James et moi veillerons sur Harry, sur ton fils. Nous l'élèverons comme notre propre enfant et lorsque tu seras prêt à faire face à ton passé, ensembles, tous les trois, James, toi et moi, dirons toute la vérité à Harry.

Qu'importe le temps que cela te prendra pour cicatriser tes blessures, Sev, nous attendrons. Et pendant ce temps, nous aimerons et chérirons Harry de tout notre cœur. Nous l'aimerons comme s'il avait été le mien et celui de James. Nous serons toujours là pour lui, tout comme pour toi.

Harry sentit à peine les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et son cœur se comprima dans sa poitrine.

Sev, je serais toujours là pour toi, tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, je t'en prie, te supplie, de nous donner de tes nouvelles. Nous nous inquiétons.

Sache que tu es le bienvenu chez nous et que tu peux venir voir Harry quand tu le souhaites. Il est et sera toujours ton fils.

Lily Potter,

Ta meilleure amie.

P.S : James te salue et Harry te fait un sourire.

Harry eut l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait avec son cœur et qu'on le piétinait avec hargne. Son cœur se serra douloureusement et il versa des larmes alors qu'il relisait encore et encore la lettre de celle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa mère.

Il ne voulait pas y croire. Ce ne pouvait être vrai.

Frénétiquement, il s'empara d'un autre courrier et s'empressa de le lire. Il avait besoin de comprendre, d'infirmer toute cette histoire. Il voulait savoir.

Cher Sev,

Voilà maintenant cinq semaines que Harry a vu le jour et que tu nous l'as confié en nous faisant promettre de ne rien dire concernant ce qui t'est arrivé et de ne jamais révéler à personne que Harry n'est pas notre fils mais plutôt le tien.

Cinq semaines que nous ne t'avons plus revu et cinq semaines que tu nous laisses sans nouvelles de toi. Dans mon courrier précédent, je t'ai envoyé des photos du petit Harry.

Il est tellement beau ! Il est aussi tendre et attachant que toi. Malgré l'adoption par le sang, j'arrive tout de même à entrevoir quelques-uns de tes traits sur son visage.

Sev, je m'inquiète pour toi. J'ai été à l'Impasse du Tisseur mais tu n'y étais pas. La maison de tes parents semble à l'abandon.

Donne-nous de tes nouvelles, je t'en prie.

Lily,

Ta meilleure amie qui s'inquiète pour toi.

Harry hoqueta brusquement de douleur et eut momentanément le souffle coupé. Il arracha un autre courrier de la pile et avide de réponses, lut d'autres lettres envoyées de Lily au maître des potions.

Dans plusieurs des lettres qu'il lut, Lily donnait de ses nouvelles à la chauve-souris graisseuse et le suppliait de donner les siennes. Dans toutes ses lettres, elle parlait de lui, de comment il évoluait, de comment il grandissait. De ses premières dents, de la première fois qu'il se mit à ramper, à marcher, son premier mot, ses sourires.

À chaque fin de lettres, elle suppliait toujours le professeur de poudlard de lui répondre, car elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

Sa gorge se noua et son estomac se contracta violemment lorsqu'il comprit que sa vie n'était qu'un amas de mensonges. Des larmes tombèrent sur la lettre qu'il tenait dans ses mains et il voulut tout d'un coup disparaître de la surface de la terre.

Il avait mal et il se sentit suffoquer. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il était en train de s'étouffer. Il essaya d'inhaler de l'air mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à le faire. Il allait mourir, asphyxié par sa souffrance.

Il se releva du lit et chercha désespérément de l'air tandis que des larmes continuaient de perler sur ses joues. Merlin, que c'était atroce !

Il avait tout à coup des palpitations cardiaques et l'impression horrible de s'étouffer. De grosses gouttes d'eau perlaient sur son front et sa vision devint floue. Il avait peur. Il était en train de mourir.

Il eut un léger vertige et s'effondra sur un genou, la respiration haletante.

— Potter ! claqua une voix sèche dans son dos.

Il ne se retourna pas et porta une main près de son cou. Il était en hyperventilation et luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. S'endormir reviendrait à mourir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il avait besoin d'air. Tout de suite.

L'enseignant fronça légèrement les sourcils et son regard se posa sur les lettres disposées sur son lit. Il grinça des dents et voulut admonester l'impertinent pour avoir osé fouiller dans ses affaires mais se retint lorsqu'il vit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il remarqua que le jeune gryffondor avait du mal à respirer. Il se précipita aussitôt vers l'adolescent et se mit à sa hauteur.

— Respirez, Potter.

Harry releva la tête et croisa les prunelles sombres de son professeur.

— Respirez tout doucement, l'encouragea-t-il.

Harry ne baissa pas le regard et ancra ses iris dans ceux du serpentard.

— Calmement, Potter. C'est ça, tout doucement. Inspirez lentement puis expirez. Encore. Oui, continuez.

Harry suivit les conseils de l'homme plus âgé et sa respiration devint, au fur et à mesure, moins saccadée, et il ne se sentit plus étouffer. Il n'avait plus de bouffées de chaleur et commençait à ressentir l'air qui s'infiltrait dans ses poumons, traversant ses veines, s'insinuant dans son sang, lui apportant la vie qui avait commencé à s'échapper de son corps un peu plus tôt.

Il relâcha la pression tout doucement et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Severus constata que son élève allait mieux et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, surplombant le jeune lion. Il riva un coup d'œil sur son lit et comprit que le jeune homme savait tout. Enfin, presque tout.

— Que faîtes-vous dans mes appartements, Potter ? questionna-t-il d'une voix cinglante.

Harry se rappela subitement la raison de sa présence ici et tourna la tête vers les lettres éparpillées sur le lit du maître des potions. Puis, sa douleur revint avec force et il eut l'impression de s'être fait cogner dessus. C'était comme si on venait de lui donner un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac.

— Vous ! lança-t-il en pointant son professeur du doigt, les larmes aux yeux.

Il garda la bouche fermée, un sanglot dans la gorge. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie. Il était bouleversé, chamboulé, mais par-dessus tout, il se sentait trahi. On lui avait menti durant toutes ces années. Pendant tout ce temps…

— Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud ! cracha Harry.

— Je suis votre professeur, Potter ! répliqua froidement le maître des potions. Je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor pour votre insulte. Trente points pour avoir violé l'intimité d'un professeur et vingt points pour déambuler dans le château après le couvre-feu.

Harry, à l'instant, n'avait cure de la sentence du maître des potions. Il se fichait de se faire un peu plus haïr par sa maison lorsqu'ils apprendraient qu'il avait fait perdre cent points à Gryffondor. Il avait déjà vécu ça en première année et cela n'avait aucune importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

— Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud, répétat-il, la voix rauque.

— Sortez de mes appartements, Potter, exigea Snape.

— Vous êtes un salaud et un menteur ! poursuivit Harry, se souciant peu de la colère qui semblait monter en Snape.

— Dehors !

— Je sais tout. Je…je sais pour mes parents. Je sais pour vous.

Severus eut un ricanement sinistre et toisa avec mépris celui qui était considéré comme le survivant par la communauté magique.

— Que croyez-vous savoir, Potter ? lui demanda Severus d'un ton goguenard. Pensez-vous qu'il suffit de violer l'intimité d'une personne pour connaître ses plus noirs secrets ? Qu'espériez-vous en pénétrant dans mes appartements ? Croyiez-vous que vous y trouveriez un moyen de me faire chanter ? De m'humilier ?

Severus renifla avec dédain et avança de quelque pas vers Potter pour se pencher sur son visage. Il était si proche d'Harry que leurs nez pouvaient presque se toucher.

— À vouloir vous vengez de moi, vous avez mis les pieds dans un lieu qu'il ne fallait pas, dit le professeur. Vous auriez mieux fait de rester sagement dans votre dortoir, Potter, car rien qui se trouve dans mes appartements ne sont vos affaires. Est-ce bien clair ?

Les yeux d'Harry flamboyèrent de rage et il envoya un regard plein de haine à son aîné qui s'amusait à ses propres dépens comme si la découverte qu'il venait de faire n'avait aucune importance pour le maître des potions. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Après tout, il avait vécu pendant quatorze ans dans le mensonge sans que l'homme ne fasse quoi que ce soit.

— Allez vous faire foutre ! cracha-t-il au visage de son enseignant.

Il n'attendit pas une réaction de la part du maître des lieux et quitta en courant les appartements. Il bouscula quelqu'un dans les cachots mais ne s'attarda pas sur la personne et continua de courir jusqu'à la tour des gryffondors, oubliant qu'il n'avait plus sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui et qu'il avait laissé ses affaires dans les appartements du maître des potions.

Il pénétra dans la salle commune et se précipita dans son dortoir. Il se jeta derechef sur son lit et éclata aussitôt en sanglots.

* * *

Note des auteur(e)s : C'est l'introduction de notre histoire et nous espérons que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et que vous nous ferez part de vos impressions quant à ce début.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui auront pris le temps de lire cette histoire.

Bises.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Quand l'amour est plus fort que la haine

 **Disclaimer : On vous le rappelle, rien ne nous appartient ici excepté l'histoire et les OC.**

Rating : M

Catégorie : Famille et Angst

Bêtas correctrices, auteures et lectrices : Sheilaellana / Kwycky / Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape / Lilipbdlgb69

Idée initiée par : Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape

 **ATTENTION : Cette fic peut contenir des passages violents, grossiers, choquant et ne convient donc pas aux âmes sensibles. Aussi on est giga fan de Yaoi/Slash/BL, homophobes s'abstenir.**

Nous tenons à remercier chaque personnes ayant posté une review, mis cette fiction en alerte ou en favoris.

Pour les non inscrits :

 **Athina** : Voilà ton voeux exaucé !

 **Yukiodu44** : Merci beaucoup du compliment ! Oui, ce sera une fiction relativement longue :).

 **Guest** : Voilà la suite, justement ! Bonne lecture ;).

* * *

Quand l'amour est plus fort que la haine

2

Qui est ma mère ?

« Mon ami, les larmes d'un père coulent souvent en secret. »

Denis Diderot.

— Hey ! Fais moins de bruit, sérieux ! Tu vas réveiller toute la tour !

La voix ensommeillée et agacée de Ron lui fit relever son visage coupé par deux traînées de larmes, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait été tellement bouleversé par la lettre de sa mère – non pas sa mère mais Lily – qu'il avait oublié de mettre en place le sort de silence qui empêchait généralement ses cris de passer au travers de la tenture de son lit.

Il avait aussi omis de fermer ses rideaux, il put donc apercevoir très clairement la moue à la limite du mépris que lui lançait celui qu'il avait pensé être son meilleur ami.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, il se rendait maintenant compte qu'une fois de plus, les bases mêmes de son existence n'étaient qu'un vil tissu de mensonges dans lequel il avait été soigneusement emmêlé par les adultes qui l'entouraient. Alors, peut-être que l'amitié de Ron avait été une pure invention de ce dernier ou une illusion qu'il s'était construite lui-même pour changer du manque d'amis dont il avait souffert avant son arrivée à Poudlard.

Après tout, il avait toujours été étonné d'avoir eu, d'un coup, tant d'amis, alors qu'il venait d'arriver à Poudlard. Et encore plus surpris en comprenant que certains amis étaient dus au fait de sa célébrité. Célèbre pour un truc dont il ne se rappelait même pas, pour un évènement qui avait coûté la vie à James et Lily, pour un acte qui l'avait envoyé à la case « enfer chez les Dursley ».

Durant toute son enfance, à l'école ou dans la rue, on l'avait méprisé, détesté, et tout ça, sans en plus évoquer ses conditions de vie chez les Dursley. Et là, tout d'un coup, dans le monde magique, on riait avec lui et non plus de lui, on appréciait même sa compagnie. Est-ce que cela avait été aussi un mensonge ? Était-ce pour cela que maintenant, une fois les masques tombés, il ne restait plus que les regards dégoûtés et cruels braqués sur lui ?

Il essuya, d'un revers de manche, les larmes qui tombaient encore, baissant la tête pour éviter le regard de son ancien ami en réprimant un sanglot de sa main à la seule pensée qu'il ait pu se fourvoyer là-dessus aussi, comme il s'était trompé sur l'identité de ses véritables parents.

Parents dont l'un l'avait abandonné et l'autre lui était encore totalement inconnu.

Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ça ? Était-il destiné à être malheureux toute sa vie, tandis que les autres vivaient heureux, entourés par l'amour de leur famille ? Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit de prétendre à ce bonheur ? Il avait dû commettre des actes terribles dans une autre vie pour être ainsi maudit.

D'un mouvement violent de la main, il rabattit les tentures de son lit, le cachant de la vue de tous. Il lança un sort qui empêchait quiconque de le déranger et un autre qui assurerait qu'aucun son ne passerait la barrière que formaient les larges tissus de velours rouge.

Malgré ces précautions, il enfonça de toutes ses forces sa tête dans son oreiller pour étouffer le cri de rage et de douleur qu'il poussa et s'étouffa légèrement.

Il ne savait plus où il en était, il ne savait plus quoi penser, ce qu'il devait croire ou pas. Il avait pourtant voulu si fort que ses parents l'aient aimé, qu'ils n'aient pas stupidement pris la voiture pour en finir parce qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus de le supporter comme le lui avait répété sa tante de si nombreuses fois.

Elle lui avait murmuré vicieusement ces mots tout au long de son enfance. Elle lui avait susurré des paroles cruelles pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était une erreur, qu'il n'avait jamais été voulu, qu'il ne valait absolument rien, qu'il ne devrait pas exister et que s'il n'avait pas été là, Lily et James seraient encore en vie. Que tout le monde serait bien plus heureux sans lui.

Et il avait cru aux paroles de sa tante. Comme ses voisins de Privet Drive, il avait pris comme vérité chaque mot qui était sorti de la bouche de ses relatifs moldus parce qu'à l'époque c'était la seule vérité qu'il connaissait. À cette période, il n'était même pas Harry, il était seulement le garçon sous l'escalier, le fardeau que les Dursley avaient bien voulu recueillir parce que personne n'avait voulu de lui. Il était l'enfant qui profitait de la générosité de ses tuteurs. L'anormal qui faisait honte à tous et apportait le malheur sur les autres, disait la population environnante. Et bien sûr, il n'avait pas su son véritable prénom avant d'entrer à l'école primaire, n'ayant l'habitude que des « garçons » ou « monstres » dont l'avait affublé sa ''famille''.

Puis Hagrid était arrivé, il avait fait apercevoir au garçon mal-aimé, qu'il était autrefois, un tout autre avenir sans corvées, sans engueulades, sans matelas miteux dans le placard sous l'escalier et lui avait raconté une autre version de son histoire : il était un sorcier, ses parents étaient morts pour le protéger, ils l'avaient profondément aimé, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne les tue.

Et combien même Lily et James – il se refusait maintenant à penser à eux en tant que parents – l'avaient aimé comme leur propre enfant, ils n'étaient pas ses parents.

Snape était son père. Et pour une raison encore très floue, il n'avait pas voulu s'occuper de lui, l'élever. Aussi, il avait laissé cette charge à sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait pas voulu de lui et ne l'avait jamais désiré tout comme les Dursley. À aucun moment dans son enfance, le professeur des potions n'était venu pour voir comment il allait. D'ailleurs, d'après la lettre de Lily, il n'avait jamais essayé de le revoir ni même de prendre des nouvelles de lui, comme s'il n'en valait pas la peine.

Alors tante Pétunia avait en partie raison après tout. Peut-être qu'on ne pouvait pas l'aimer, qu'il était réellement un monstre aux yeux des autres et qu'il devait payer pour la mort des Potter.

Il finit par s'endormir, très tard dans la nuit, après avoir versé toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla un peu plus tard que les autres et constata avec grand regret que Ron n'avait même pas daigner le réveiller. Il se rendit dans la douche et se dépêcha pour ne pas arriver en retard au cours de métamorphose. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner et s'était directement rendu en salle de classe où une place lui avait été réservée par sa meilleure amie.

— Une minute de plus et tu arrivais en retard, murmura Hermione à ses côtés.

Il marmonna simplement en réponse à la jeune fille et riva son attention sur le professeur McGonagall. Il écouta les premières minutes du cours avant de dériver dans ses pensées. Il était en train de relire dans sa tête les lettres de Lily. Chacun des mots de la femme était comme un coup de poignard pour lui car il avait la preuve qu'il était un enfant non désiré, la preuve que son propre père n'avait jamais voulu de lui.

— Monsieur Potter ! l'interpella sèchement le professeur de métamorphose.

Il sortit brutalement de ses pensées et leva les yeux vers McGonagall qui semblait désapprouver son manque d'attention.

— Vous ne venez pas à mon cours pour rêvasser, monsieur Potter, dit-elle d'un ton sévère. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Les élèves de Serpentard ricanèrent dans leurs mains tandis que ceux de Gryffondors lui envoyèrent des regards menaçants, et pour d'autres, des regards chargés de haine.

Il avait fait perdre énormément de points à sa maison hier lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans les appartements de Snape, à fouiller dans ses affaires. Et comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes ainsi, la date de la première tâche se rapprochait inexorablement. De plus, il devait rencontrer Sirius dans moins d'une semaine. Sirius, devait-il encore le considérer comme son parrain après la terrible découverte de la veille ? Il ne savait plus.

— Professeur, je ne me sens pas bien. Pourrais-je aller à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-il, la voix éraillée.

McGonagall parut un instant surprise par la demande de son élève. C'était la première fois que le survivant souhaitait aller à l'infirmerie sans qu'il n'y soit contraint et elle devait admettre qu'il lui paraissait bien pâle, tout d'un coup.

Elle acquiesça et Harry se mit aussitôt à ranger ses effets.

— Miss Granger, accompagnez-le.

— Bien, professeur.

Hermione n'avait aucune envie de manquer un quart d'heure du cours mais pour son meilleur ami, elle était prête à délaisser ses études pour quelques heures. De plus, elle voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez Harry depuis ce matin.

Elle accompagna Harry et marcha à ses côtés tout en le détaillant, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice qui pourrait la mettre sur une piste.

Harry était silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la classe de métamorphose. Il était comme ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées

— Harry ?

— Hum ? marmonna-t-il d'un ton distrait.

— Harry !

Elle arrêta de marcher et retint le gryffondor pour qu'il puisse en faire de même. Elle posa sa main sur le front de son ami pour prendre sa température. Il avait un peu de fièvre mais rien de bien alarmant.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? l'interrogea-t-elle. Ron et toi vous êtes encore disputés ?

Harry secoua la tête. Si ce n'était que ça.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu peux me parler, tu sais. Tout ce que tu me diras restera entre nous, si tu le souhaites.

Il lança un regard hésitant à la brune. Pouvait-il seulement se confier à elle ? Il ne s'agissait pas simplement de lui dans l'histoire. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Hermione. Elle le lui avait prouvé à maintes reprises. Là n'était pas la question.

Était-il seulement capable de révéler à Hermione ce qu'il avait appris la veille dans les appartements du professeur de potions ? Comment prendrait-elle la nouvelle ? Serait-elle dégoûtée d'apprendre qu'il était le fils du bâtard graisseux ?

Tout cela était si soudain. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Il était perdu et nageait complètement dans le brouillard sans savoir où aller.

— Harry, fit la jeune fille d'une voix douce. Je serai toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive, tu m'entends ? Qu'importe ce qui se passera, je serai toujours là.

Harry regarda sa meilleure amie, ahuri. C'était comme si elle venait de lire dans ses pensées. De toute manière, avec Hermione, il avait toujours cette impression. Elle le connaissait si bien que c'était comme si elle faisait partie de lui. Elle était comme un prolongement de lui-même, cette partie qui restait toujours consciente et qui l'empêchait de sombrer.

Hermione était comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue, comme une jumelle qu'il avait peut-être eu dans un passé lointain.

— Snape est mon père, lâcha-t-il, telle une bombe à bouse.

Hermione n'eut aucune réaction, aucune émotion ne trahit ce qu'elle pensait dans sa petite tête. En fait, elle n'avait aucune réaction parce qu'elle avait arrêté de penser à l'instant où Harry avait dit que le professeur Snape était son père.

Elle cligna une fois des paupières, reprenant conscience avec la réalité. Puis battit à nouveau des paupières et écarquilla brusquement les yeux, stupéfaite.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

— C'est la vérité, Mione, Snape est mon père et crois-moi que ça me fait horriblement mal de le dire.

Hermione fut éberluée par cette nouvelle. Elle demanda au garçon d'amples explications pour mieux comprendre la situation et Harry entama son récit des évènements de la veille. Hermione l'écouta sans lui couper une seule fois la parole.

— Tu sais tout, finit-il.

— Harry James Potter, ébaucha-t-elle.

Harry sut à l'instant qu'il allait se faire sermonner par sa meilleure amie.

— Sais-tu que tu aurais pu te faire renvoyer pour ça ? poursuivit-elle.

— Si je n'avais pas été dans ses appartements, je n'aurai peut-être jamais su la vérité, répliqua-t-il, irrité.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, Snape est un professeur et tu n'aurais jamais dû t'introduire dans ses appartements, encore moins pour y fouiller dans ses affaires. C'est contraire au règlement, Harry.

— Ce qui est contraire au règlement, c'est de mentir à son fils pendant toutes ces années. Ce qui est contraire au règlement, c'est d'avoir lâchement abandonné son fils. Ce qui est contraire au règlement c'est de haïr son propre enfant sans aucune raison valable ! hurla Harry, énervé.

Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues du lion et il s'en voulut de paraître aussi faible devant sa meilleure amie.

Hermione se radoucit et s'approcha d'Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle se doutait un peu de ce qu'il devait penser à l'instant. Elle l'étreignit fortement dans ses bras et déposa de temps à autre des baisers dans sa chevelure d'ébène, le réconfortant autant qu'elle le pouvait.

— Il n'a jamais voulu de moi, Mione, pleura Harry.

C'était étrange d'éprouver autant de peine à cause d'un homme qui avait passé trois ans de votre scolarité à vous haïr avec une telle intensité que vous n'étiez pas sûr de lui rendre la pareille.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas pleurer à cause de la chauve-souris des cachots, mais il était incapable de faire autrement. Aussi douloureux soit-il de l'admettre, Snape était son père et il n'avait jamais voulu de lui. Les lettres de Lily le prouvaient sans aucun doute.

Il aurait nettement préféré avoir des parents morts qui l'aimaient, plutôt qu'un parent en vie qui le haïssait avec ferveur depuis qu'il avait onze ans.

Hermione le garda ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme un tout petit peu et qu'il cesse de sangloter. Elle rompit son étreinte et remit un mouchoir au jeune garçon.

— Merci, marmonna-t-il.

Hermione sourit simplement avant de pousser un profond soupir. Elle ne savait trop quoi dire au garçon pour le rassurer, pour apaiser sa douleur. Pour la première fois dans son existence, elle n'avait pas de réponses aux questions que se posait son ami et elle n'était même pas sûre d'être en mesure de pouvoir l'aider.

Cette fois-ci, cette histoire ne concernait qu'Harry et leur professeur de potions. S'il voulait avoir des réponses, il devrait s'adresser à l'homme.

— Sais-tu qui est ta mère ? le questionna-t-elle.

Harry secoua la tête.

— Non, Lily n'en parlait pas dans les lettres que j'ai pu lire, dit-il.

— Tu devrais lui parler, Harry, conseilla-t-elle.

— Et lui dire quoi ? ragea le gryffondor. Ce type m'a abandonné chez sa meilleure amie et il m'a caché pendant toutes ces années qu'il était mon père ! Que veux-tu que je lui dise, Hermione ? Que je le remercie de m'avoir laissé aux mains des Dursley ? D'avoir fait de mon enfance un enfer permanent ? D'avoir été un lâche et de n'avoir pas su prendre ses responsabilités ? Que veux-tu que je dise à un sale type comme lui ? Que c'est un enfoiré de première et que j'aurai mille fois préféré qu'il crève ? Que veux-tu que je dise à ce bâtard ? Que c'est un gros connard et qu'à cause de lui, je n'ai pas pu avoir de père ? Hein ? Dis-moi, Mione. Que dois-je lui dire ? explosa-t-il.

Hermione fixa un point derrière l'épaule de son meilleur ami et devint subitement verdâtre. Elle lança un regard à son ami qui continuait de pester contre le maître des potions tandis qu'Hermione essayait difficilement de lui faire comprendre quelque chose d'important.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas et continua de fixer le point par-dessus l'épaule du brun. Harry ressentit comme un souffle glacial caresser légèrement sa nuque. Il croisa le regard affolé de la brune et comprit tout de suite ce qui était en train de se passer.

— Il est derrière moi, c'est ça ? déduisit-il.

Hermione confirma par un hochement de tête.

— Je retire vingt points à Gryffondor, déclara la voix grave et basse du directeur de Serpentard. Miss Granger, en classe !

Hermione hésita un instant à laisser son meilleur ami entre les griffes de Snape mais elle finit par se résoudre à retourner en cours.

Snape était peut-être un homme détestable mais il était avant tout le père d'Harry et elle savait qu'il veillait sur son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Une raison de plus pour pouvoir laisser Harry aux mains du professeur de potions.

Elle lança un regard désolé à son ami et se dépêcha d'aller en salle de métamorphose avant que McGonagall ne finisse par se douter de quelque chose. Elle était censée accompagner Harry à l'infirmerie et revenir en classe, pas lui tenir la main pendant des heures.

Harry se retrouva tout seul, dans un couloir désert, avec le directeur des serpents.

— Que faîtes-vous dans les couloirs à une heure pareille alors que vous êtes censé être en cours ? l'interrogea Snape d'une voix doucereuse.

Harry renifla de dédain à la question de l'homme. Il n'y avait que Snape pour poser une telle question alors qu'il avait entendu Harry l'insulter il n'y a même pas quelques minutes.

— J'allais à l'infirmerie, répondit-il en se retournant pour faire face au potionniste.

— Encore un mensonge de votre part pour échapper aux cours, n'est-ce pas ? conclut Snape. Vous êtes aussi méprisable que votre père, Potter.

— Ne dit-on pas tel père tel fils ? répliqua Harry d'un ton ironique.

Severus saisit parfaitement l'ironie et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner avec mépris.

— Vous feriez mieux de retourner en classe avant que je ne retire d'autres points à Gryffondor, prévint-il.

— Je veux connaître le nom de ma mère, exigea Harry.

— Auriez-vous oublié tout d'un coup le nom de celle qui donna sa vie pour vous ?

— Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler, s'énerva le gryffondor.

— Retournez en classe, Potter.

— Je veux connaître le nom de ma mère. Qui est-elle ? Où est-elle ? demanda Harry en élevant la voix.

Severus grinça des dents et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Si cela continuait ainsi, ce petit imbécile finirait par ameuter toute l'école.

Il lança un regard noir au petit impertinent et passa devant le jeune homme.

— Suivez-moi.

Harry esquissa un sourire victorieux et suivit son professeur de potions dans les cachots de Poudlard. Snape le fit entrer dans son bureau et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Il lança un sort de silence sur la pièce et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, le visage impassible.

— Que voulez-vous savoir, Potter ?

— La vérité, répondit Harry.

— Je suis un serpentard, monsieur Potter, et les serpents ne disent jamais la vérité.

— Alors vous serez une exception à la règle car si vous ne me dîtes pas la vérité, j'enverrai un hibou à la Gazette des Sorciers pour raconter tout ce que je sais à propos de notre parenté, le menaça le gryffondor. Imaginez le scandale que créera une telle révélation dans le monde sorcier. Imaginez les gros titres que feront les journaux de notre monde. Harry James Potter, le survivant du sortilège de mort, le vainqueur de Voldemort serait en fait le fils d'un mangemort, Severus Snape, professeur de potions à Poudlard !

Le regard du maître de potions étincela de rage. Il était pris au piège par l'adolescent et ne souhaitait en aucun cas que cette histoire soit connue du monde public. Il s'était efforcé toutes ces années de garder le secret et ce n'était pas cet idiot de gryffondor qui allait compromettre tous ses plans. Il voulait des réponses ? Soit ! Il les obtiendrait.

— Pose tes questions, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

— Pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonné ? le questionna Harry.

— Ce n'était pas la question.

— Vous m'avez dit « poses tes questions », rappela l'adolescent. Je les pose alors répondez.

— Lily voulait un enfant, répondit Severus. Question suivante.

— Quoi ? s'écria Harry, effaré. Vous m'avez donné à votre amie tout simplement parce qu'elle voulait un enfant ?!

— Question suivante, monsieur Potter !

— Il n'y aura pas de question suivante tant que vous n'aurez pas répondu sincèrement à ma première question ! s'énerva Harry. Vous ne m'avez pas donné à Lily parce qu'elle voulait avoir un enfant. Vous m'avez abandonné auprès d'elle pour une toute autre raison et je veux savoir laquelle !

Severus se leva brusquement de son siège et plaqua brutalement ses mains sur son bureau, faisant légèrement sursauter Harry.

— Vous exigez ! Que croyez-vous être en mesure d'exiger, Potter ? persiffla Snape. Pensez-vous que la vie est aussi facile que vous le pensez. Qu'il suffit de poser des questions pour obtenir des réponses ? Non, Potter, les choses ne se passent pas ainsi. On n'exige rien de personne et encore moins de moi, monsieur Potter ! Ne pensez pas que je consens à répondre à vos questions à cause de votre minable menace ! Je n'ai pas peur de vous, Potter !

Harry fronça soudainement les sourcils. Il connaissait trop bien le personnage pour savoir qu'il y avait strangulot sous l'eau. Il était soudainement sur la défensive et ne cessait de le nommer par son nom comme s'il se rassurait lui-même qu'il se trouvait en face d'Harry James Potter et non d'une autre personne.

De plus, il venait de remarquer que c'était la première fois que Snape le fixait aussi intensément. D'habitude, il maintenait le regard quelques secondes, pas plus. Jamais plus d'une minute.

— Pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonné ? redemanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait conciliant.

— Je ne répondrai pas à cette question.

— Vous m'avez dit de poser mes questions.

— Et je n'ai jamais dit que je répondrai à toutes vos questions, répliqua sèchement le maître des potions.

Harry était en train de perdre patience et il en était de même pour Severus qui n'avait jamais voulu avoir une telle conversation avec le jeune garçon.

C'était bien trop abrupt comme confrontation et il ne s'y était pas préparé. Il n'était pas prêt à faire face au jeune homme pour l'instant et ne le serait sans doute jamais.

Le maître des potions grogna tout au fond de lui, pestant contre la curiosité mal placée des gryffondors.

— Qui est ma mère ? Je veux dire, ma mère biologique, ma vraie mère, précisa le gryffondor.

Severus se rassit dans son fauteuil, laissant planer un moment de silence dans le bureau. Harry attendit nerveusement une réponse de la part de l'homme. Tout son avenir en dépendait presque. Il avait besoin de savoir et de connaître l'identité de celle qui l'avait mise au monde. Et peut-être, demanderait-il à la rencontrer, si elle est encore en vie.

Severus plongea son regard onyx dans celui émeraude du garçon.

— Je suis ta mère.

— Je veux la vérité, Snape ! exigea Harry, excédé.

— Et je viens de vous la donner, rétorqua froidement le potionniste. Vous avez devant vous la personne qui vous a mise au monde, Potter.

— Vous êtes un homme !

— Et nous sommes des sorciers. Les hommes moldus ne peuvent pas être enceints mais les hommes sorciers, eux, ont cette caractéristique.

— Mensonges ! cria Harry.

— Vous vouliez la vérité ? La voilà, votre vérité. Je suis votre mère, Potter.

— Vous mentez, dit Harry en secouant la tête.

Ce n'était pas possible. Snape ne pouvait pas être sa mère. Il racontait n'importe quoi pour qu'il ne sache pas qui elle était réellement. Comment un homme pouvait porter un enfant ? C'était impossible, c'était même contre nature. Snape mentait. Oui, il mentait. Après tout, ne lui avait-il pas dit que les serpents ne disaient jamais la vérité ?

— La vérité ne vous plaît pas, Potter ? le railla Severus. Elle n'est pas à la hauteur de vos attentes ? Il est vrai que pour la célèbre personne que vous êtes, m'avoir pour père est déjà de très mauvais goût, mais alors pour mère, je vois déjà les insultes, et les beuglantes arriver pour cracher leur venin. Auriez-vous préféré une autre personne en particulier ?

Le directeur de Serpentard se leva de son siège et s'avança vers l'adolescent qui ne voulait croire en cette histoire. Il afficha un air dédaigneux, le regard fixé sur Harry qui ne cessait de secouer la tête.

Harry secoua la tête avec frénésie, refusant de croire aux paroles du maître des potions. Il ne pouvait dire vrai. Il ne voulait pas accepter cela. Il fondit en larmes alors que la révélation de Snape le bouleversait affreusement.

— Dîtes-moi que tout ceci n'est qu'un mensonge de votre part, supplia-t-il en larmes. Que vous dites ça juste pour ne pas révéler le nom de ma véritable mère. Je vous en supplie, dites-moi la vérité, vous me la devez bien.

— Vous m'avez demandé la vérité, vous l'avez obtenu.

— Ce n'est pas possible. Vous ne pouvez pas être ma mère. Vous ne pouvez pas. Vous êtes un homme ! Vous êtes…vous…vous ne pouvez pas ! hurla le lion.

Il éclata en sanglots alors que son cœur lui faisait mal. Cela faisait bien plus mal que d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas le fils des Potter. Il souffrait énormément et avait l'impression que sa douleur ne prendrait jamais fin, qu'il continuerait d'avoir mal tout au long de sa vie.

— Pourquoi ?

Severus ne comprit pas la question et jeta un regard interrogateur au jeune garçon.

— Pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonné ? N'ai-je donc jamais compté pour vous ? le questionna Harry.

Il avait besoin de comprendre mais par-dessus tout, de savoir. Il voulait connaître sa véritable histoire. Il voulait savoir qui il était réellement.

— Pourquoi m'avoir mis au monde pour m'abandonner ensuite à votre meilleure amie ? Je veux savoir. Pourquoi ?

— Je ne t'ai jamais désiré. Je n'ai jamais désiré cette grossesse, répondit le maître des potions.

C'était pire que de vivre chez les Dursley. C'était comme si un profond gouffre venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et qu'il s'y était écroulé.

Harry lança un regard à Severus au travers de ses larmes et puisa dans ses dernières forces pour rester debout car il avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient en coton et qu'il s'effondrerait à tout moment.

— Je vous hais, lâcha-t-il. J'aurais souhaité que ce soit vous qui soyez mort ce soir là, au lieu de mes parents.

Le garçon quitta le bureau du maître des potions en courant et fonça tout droit vers la tour des gryffondors.

Severus resta immobile un instant avant de se mettre soudainement à tout casser dans son bureau. Il renversa plusieurs ingrédients sur le sol ainsi que quelques fioles de potions. Il frappa le mur de ses poings, se fichant du sang qui s'écoula entre ses longs doigts, donna des coups de pieds contre son bureau et hurla de rage avant d'aller s'enfermer dans ses appartements.

Il se retira dans sa chambre où il saccagea tout, libérant ainsi toute sa rage, sa haine, sa souffrance ainsi que son désespoir. Il finit par s'effondrer au pied de son lit, les mains ensanglantées. Il se trouvait au milieu d'un bordel sans nom, des larmes glissant lentement le long de ses joues.

Il rampa jusqu'au mur en face de lui et posa sa main sur un endroit bien précis de la maçonnerie. Un passage secret s'ouvrit et il glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce qui n'était autre qu'une chambre d'enfant, plus précisément de garçon.

La chambre était magnifiquement aménagée et comportait tout un tas de jouets qui étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Les étagères étaient remplis de peluches plus belles les unes que les autres. Des grandes, des petites, certaines vertes comme ce serpent ou d'autres bleues comme le dragon, avec ses ailes violettes. Il y avait même un grand lion au pied d'un coffre. Certains tableaux montraient des paysages magnifiques, que ce soit une plage, une forêt, ou bien encore un château trônant dans le ciel. C'était là, une chambre parfaite. Une chambre décorée avec amour. Son regard se fixa sur la photo posée sur le chevet du lit. Il prit la photo et s'allongea sur le petit lit tout en repoussant les peluches qui s'y trouvaient. Il fit quelque chose dont personne ne se serait douté, même pas Harry, il pleura. Silencieusement, mais il pleura. Il garda la photo contre son cœur, les larmes coulant continuellement sur son visage.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous ai plu !

A bientôt !

Bises.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Quand l'amour est plus fort que la haine

 **Disclaimer :** On vous le rappelle, rien ne nous appartient ici excepté l'histoire et les OC.

 **Rating :** M

 **Catégorie :** Famille et Angst

 **Bêtas correctrices, auteures et lectrices :** Sheilaellana / Kwycky / Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape / Lilipbdlgb69

 **Idée initiée par :** Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape

 **ATTENTION :** Cette fic peut contenir des passages violents, grossiers, choquant et ne convient donc pas aux âmes sensibles. Aussi on est giga fan de Yaoi/Slash/BL, homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

 **Quand l'amour est plus fort que la haine**

 **3**

 **Les surprises ne sont pas toujours mauvaises.**

 ** _«_** ** _L'amour maternel est infiniment complexe et imparfait. Loin d'être un instinct, il faut plutôt un petit miracle pour que cet amour soit tel qu'on nous le décrit. »_**

 ** _Elisabeth Badinter_**

Il posa son regard embué sur la pièce et sentit comme un profond gouffre en lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir d'une seconde à l'autre.

C'était affreux…

C'était douloureux…

Son regard le brûla de nouveau tandis que son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps ni sur ses émotions. C'était horrible comme sensation.

Un cri bestial se coinça dans sa gorge et son estomac se tordit violemment dans son ventre. Il se releva brusquement et se précipita vers la salle de bain de sa chambre où il s'effondra à genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes. C'était pitoyable de se mettre dans un tel état pour une énième dispute avec le morveux. Inutile de se faire du mal avec des souvenirs qui appartenaient depuis bien longtemps au passé.

« — Je vous hais, lâcha-t-il. J'aurais souhaité que ce soit vous qui soyez mort ce soir-là, au lieu de mes parents. »

Et une autre explosion. Il inspira si subitement qu'il manqua de s'étouffer et se mit à tousser comme un malade. Il porta une main contre sa poitrine et suffoqua sous cette douleur qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnue. Il froissa le tissu de son vêtement, ses jointures devinrent blanches, alors que sa respiration devenait sifflante.

Tel un animal blessé, Severus sentit son cœur battre la chamade sous ses doigts, une cadence effrénée rythmait son torse. Chaque battement de son cœur était comme un coup porté.

Il quitta la salle de bain d'un pas chancelant et manqua de se prendre la porte de pleine face pour se diriger vers le salon, errant dans ses appartements comme une âme en peine.

« — Je ne t'ai jamais désiré. Je n'ai jamais désiré cette grossesse. »

Il tenta de repousser les souvenirs qui assaillaient son esprit mais sans succès. Ses barrières d'occlumens ne le protègeraient pas cette fois et il allait devoir tout revivre, à nouveau, comme au premier jour.

Il réprima un cri et s'écroula près du canapé, des larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues. Il n'arrivait plus à discerner le vrai du faux, la réalité du cauchemar. Tout paraissait si vrai !

Il hurla et pleura, suppliant comme ce soir-là pour que tout puisse prendre fin. Il sanglota tout en implorant la grâce. Il avait mal dans sa chair mais bien plus dans son être.

Il se mordit la langue jusqu'à saigner et se débattit avec les fantômes de son passé. Il cria encore et encore, ses yeux se gorgeant toujours plus d'eaux salées.

— Severus, l'interpella une voix lointaine.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses bras, fermes et puissantes. Il tenta d'échapper à cette poigne, sans aucun succès.

— Severus, c'est moi. Calmez-vous, ce n'est que moi, dit la voix d'une voix apaisante. Ouvrez les yeux, vous êtes en sécurité, Severus. Vous êtes à Poudlard.

Severus ouvrit lentement ses paupières et reconnut à travers ses yeux embués, le visage familier du directeur de Poudlard.

— Albus ? hésita-t-il.

— Oui, Severus, confirma le vieil homme.

Le maître des potions laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et s'assura qu'il se trouvait bien en face du directeur de l'école. Il le dévisagea un long moment avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il était chez lui, dans ses appartements qui se trouvaient dans les cachots de Poudlard. Il était en sécurité.

Albus l'aida à se relever et le guida jusqu'au fauteuil le plus proche.

— Voulez-vous un peu d'eau ? le questionna Dumbledore.

Le professeur secoua la tête. Il n'avait besoin de rien. Il voulait simplement se retrouver seul et aller se coucher pour tout oublier.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda-t-il au vieux sorcier.

— Les alarmes de mon bureau se sont déclenchées, répondit simplement Albus.

Severus grinça des dents et se rappela que le directeur avait posé un sortilège de surveillance sur lui, comme s'il était un gamin de cinq ans, bon à être surveillé pour ne pas faire de bêtises !

Albus avait placé ce sort sur lui lorsqu'il avait décidé de rejoindre le camp de la lumière. Raisons de sécurité, avait argué le vieux sorcier.

— Vous pouvez vous en aller, le congédia-t-il.

— Severus, souffla Albus.

— Je veux être seul, Albus, alors allez-vous-en!

Severus se recroquevilla sur son fauteuil et posa son menton sur ses genoux, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Albus observa l'homme avant de sortir de la pièce et de revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau de tasses de thé fumantes. Il déposa le plateau sur la petite table du salon et s'assit dans un placé en face du maître des potions.

— Vous ne me laisserez pas tranquille, n'est-ce pas ? déduisit Severus, exaspéré.

— Vous devriez boire pendant que c'est chaud, éluda Albus avec un sourire doux.

Severus sut à l'instant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se débarrasser du vieux drogué au sucre aussi facilement. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération plus pour la forme qu'autre chose et reprit une position assise. Il s'empara d'une tasse de thé à la camomille et avala une rasade. C'était à la température parfaite et dosé comme il aimait.

Un silence plana dans la pièce. C'était presque reposant pour le maître des potions qui commença à se détendre. Il n'était pas seul et bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, il aimait bien la présence de Dumbledore. L'homme avait quelque chose d'apaisant et de rassurant. Il avait beau ne pas être toujours d'accord avec le vieil homme, le maître des potions admettait qu'on pouvait compter sur le soutien de Dumbledore, quelque soit le problème.

Peut-être se sentait-il relaxé en sa présence parce qu'il savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il s'adossa confortablement contre son fauteuil et avala une autre gorgée de son thé, se mettant un peu plus à son aise.

— Comment s'est déroulée votre discussion avec Harry ? l'interrogea Dumbledore.

— A votre avis ? répliqua sèchement Severus. Ce sale morveux est venu exiger des explications ainsi que des réponses ! Comme si tout lui était dû sur cette terre. Vraiment comme son père, à se croire plus important que le reste du monde !

Dumbledore laissa le brun déverser son venin, buvant son thé, son regard azur posé sur le maître des potions. Severus finit par arrêter de rouspéter contre le jeune gryffondor et se sentit épuisé tout d'un coup.

Il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer et il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, rejoindre son lit.

— Bientôt la première épreuve du tournoi, lui rappela Dumbledore l'air de rien.

Severus haussa simplement un sourcil.

— L'épreuve a été décidée. Ils affronteront des dragons, lui apprit-il.

— Des dragons ?! s'écria Severus. Dumbledore, avez-vous perdu la tête ? Vous ne pouvez pas laisser ces enfants affronter des DRAGONS !

— Seriez-vous inquiet, très cher ? le taquina Albus.

— Certainement pas ! nia Severus avec véhémence. Il peut crever, je m'en fiche complètement, comme de ma première potion !

Albus ne se laissa pas abuser par un tel mensonge et se leva pour prendre congé du professeur.

— Je dois y aller, dit-il. Bonne soirée et reposez-vous. Vous manquez cruellement de sommeil. Vous ne voudriez pas finir chez Poppy, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus marmonna quelque chose et raccompagna Albus jusqu'à la porte de ses appartements.

— J'espère qu'un jour, vous saurez pardonner, mon cher enfant, dit Albus en se tournant vers lui.

— N'est-ce pas un peu présomptueux de votre part ? rétorqua amèrement le maître des potions.

— C'est différent.

— En quoi est-ce différent, Albus ? Dites-moi ! Vous donnez des conseils aux gens sans les suivre vous-même. Vous êtes mal placé pour me dire quoi faire dans cette situation.

— La différence entre vous et moi, Severus, c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'enfant.

— Un enfant que je n'ai jamais désiré !

— Mais il est là et quoi que vous disiez, vous l'aimez ! répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton presque sec. Si vous vouliez tant ne pas avoir cet enfant, vous auriez très bien pu avorter comme toute personne ne désirant pas être parent.

— Que croyez-vous ?! J'ai essayé d'avorter à maintes reprises ! Rien ! Absolument rien n'a fonctionné, vous m'entendez ?! Rien ! Il était toujours là dans mon ventre, qu'importe les nombreuses potions ingérées pour le faire sortir ! J'ai essayé tant de fois que j'ai pratiquement failli y laisser ma propre vie ! s'énerva le maître des potions.

— Vous n'avez pas réussi, dites-vous ?

— En quelle langue, dois-je vous le dire ? En gobelin, peut-être ?! lança Severus, sarcastique.

— N'importe quelle potion aurait très bien pu faire l'affaire si vous vouliez vraiment avorter.

— Qu'êtes-vous en train d'insinuer ? demanda l'ancien serpentard.

— Je n'insinue rien, Severus, j'énonce simplement les faits. Si vous n'avez pas pu avorter, c'est uniquement parce que vous vouliez de cet enfant. Bien avant sa naissance, vous aimiez déjà ce garçon. L'avortement aurait pu se faire mais c'est sans compter sur votre magie qui s'est chargée de protéger votre enfant. Inconsciemment, vous avez protégé ce petit être de vos actes. Inconsciemment, vous aviez accepté votre rôle de parent, répondit calmement le directeur. Tant que vous continuerez de lutter contre vos sentiments, vous ne serez jamais heureux tous les deux. Ni Harry ni vous ne trouverez la paix tant que vous n'aurez pas tourné la page. Tôt ou tard, il connaîtra la vérité et il en viendra vraiment à vous haïr d'avoir tout gardé pour vous. Arrêtez de vous faire du mal et parlez-lui, Severus. Personne sur cette terre ne vous comprendra mieux que lui. Il ne portera aucun jugement sur vous et pourra peut-être vous surprendre. Il n'est pas comme son père, Severus, et vous mieux que quiconque le savez. Harry n'est pas lui et il ne deviendra jamais comme lui. Il a pris bien plus de vous que vous ne voulez le voir.

Dumbledore rencontra le regard onyx du professeur de potions et sourit affectueusement à l'homme.

— Il a besoin de vous comme vous avez besoin de lui. Laissez-le guérir vos blessures, conseilla-t-il avant de quitter les appartements du maître des potions.

µµµµµµ

La semaine passa assez vite. Depuis leur confrontation, Severus et Harry ne s'étaient pas revus, à croire qu'ils s'évitaient. Dans le fond, cela les arrangeait bien. Le premier continuait de dispenser ses cours, plus tyrannique que jamais, faisant considérablement diminuer le nombre de points dont les Gryffondors disposaient, s'acharnant sur l'arrogance des siens, l'indiscipline des rouge et or, la sensibilité exacerbée des Poufsouffles et la sagesse agaçante des Serdaigles. En bref, il méritait bien son surnom de bâtard graisseux.

Harry, quant à lui, s'était quelque peu renfermé. En effet, après son altercation avec son professeur de potions, il s'était empressé de retourner dans son dortoir. L'air frais du soir avait fouetté son visage, le faisant rougir, mais ne lui avait pas permis de se remettre les idées en place. C'était donc frustré et perdu qu'il s'était glissé entre ses draps. Il avait très mal dormi et ce manège avait continué les soirées suivantes.

L'ambiance dans son dortoir était à couper au couteau. Hermione était toujours aussi douce avec lui, et relativement indulgente malgré ses sautes d'humeur incessantes, mais étant de la gente féminine, elle ne dormait pas au même endroit. Restait alors Neville, dont la timidité maladive avait tendance à l'agacer, bien que le jeune garçon ne veuille pas mal faire, ainsi que Dean et Seamus. Harry ne savait pas vraiment que penser de ces deux-là. Toujours ensemble, ils avaient pour habitude de commérer sur tout ce qui bougeait. Nul doute que sa personne devait être rhabillée pour l'hiver ! Ensuite, arrivait Ron …

Ron qui continuait de faire la tête. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le rouquin lui en voulait vraiment. Lui qui était censé être son meilleur ami … Il ne pouvait pas croire que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble jusqu'à lors ne puisse pas compter pour le jeune homme. Il était impossible de tout balayer d'un revers de main.

Parfois, Harry en venait à presque l'excuser, avant de revenir assez rapidement sur sa décision, se rendant compte à quel point l'attitude de Ron était désolante. S'il y avait bien un point positif dans toute cette histoire, c'était l'emprise qu'avait ce dernier sur sa petite sœur. Du fait qu'il ne lui parle plus, Ginny le collait beaucoup moins, lui laissant la liberté dont il avait besoin.

La rouquine s'était amourachée de lui, s'imaginant déjà se marier et avoir des enfants avec le brun. Harry savait pertinemment que cela n'arriverait jamais, mais la situation entre lui et Ron était suffisamment compliquée pour éviter de jeter de l'huile sur le feu en y ajoutant un conflit avec la petite sœur. Les jumeaux, de leurs côtés, étaient ceux qui mettaient le plus de baume sur le cœur d'Harry. Leurs relations n'avaient pas changé et cela permettait au petit brun de, parfois, penser que tout allait bien.

— Encore à l'ouest, Potter ? intervint une voix froide, coupant court aux pensées d'Harry.

— Encore dans mes jambes, Malfoy ?

— Oh oh … Mais on dirait que notre petit pote Potty est mal luné ?

— C'est dingue, mais entre toi qui pompes l'air et ta bande d'imbéciles heureux qui le brassent, vous pourriez me servir de climatisation ! Sérieusement, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis … .

Sur cette tirade, il se dégagea de l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour de lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu que son ennemi de toujours ne tienne pas compte de ce qu'il avait dit et ne se poste devant lui, un air de défi au visage.

— Tu te crois drôle, le balafré ? l'interrogea le blond d'un ton rageur.

— Je n'ai pas essayé de l'être. Maintenant, si la blonde peroxydée que tu es voulait bien se barrer de mon chemin, ça m'arrangerait !

Il força à nouveau le passage, remarquant l'air de profond dégoût qu'arborait le Serpentard. Il continua de marcher malgré les paroles incessantes qu'il pouvait entendre derrière lui. Sur le chemin, il fonça dans un corps chaud. Corps qui le rattrapa d'ailleurs avant qu'il ne rencontre le sol.

— Et ben alors, on ne regarde plus où on met les pieds ? le questionna une voix.

— Cédric ! Excuse-moi, je ne faisais pas attention …

— Ne t'en fais pas !

Harry ne répondit rien, lançant simplement un sourire à son camarade, époussetant ses habits.

— Dis, je te cherchais. Tu ne voudrais pas t'entrainer au vol, avec moi ? reprit le Poufsouffle.

— Si, oui … Si tu veux.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda Cédric, inquiet.

Le regard qu'Harry lui lança suffit à lui faire comprendre que non, effectivement, tout n'allait pas pour le mieux.

— Pire que d'habitude, j'entends … précisa-t-il alors.

Pour seule réponse, le jeune brun leva les épaules, expirant profondément par le nez. Le gryffondor avait appris à connaître un peu plus le poufsouffle lors de leurs différentes rencontres pendant un match de quidditch. Le quidditch permit aux deux jeunes étudiants de se rapprocher et de créer des liens plus ou moins fraternels.

— Que veux-tu que je te dise … La vie peut être d'un compliqué, parfois !

Sur ce, ils reprirent tous deux leur route, se dirigeant vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers approchait à grand pas, et avec, une épreuve que Harry redoutait par-dessus tout : celle des dragons. Il s'était énormément renseigné à leur sujet, ressemblant à Hermione dans ses périodes de révisions intenses, investissant la bibliothèque, lisant des centaines de livres à la fois, la plume dans une main, les réserves d'encre dans l'autre, le tout sous l'œil acéré de Mrs Pince. Bien entendu, il avait effectué ses recherches en tenant bien compte de la note présente dans chacun des livres de la bibliothèque, ne souhaitant pas encourir mille élans de souffrances à cause d'une étourderie.

La menace avait été telle qu'il s'en souvenait encore parfaitement : "quiconque aurait l'imprudence de déchirer, lacérer, tordre, plier, tacher, jeter, laisser tomber ou détériorer ce livre de quelque manière que ce soit, de le maltraiter ou de lui manifester le moindre manque de respect, devra en subir les conséquences que je m'efforcerai de rendre aussi douloureuses que possible". Il en avait encore froid dans le dos !

µµµµµ

Harry se trouvait dans la tente des champions. La pression montait de plus en plus, insoutenable, le rendant nauséeux. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il assure. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. Cependant, plus il regardait les grandes portes le séparant de son inévitable bataille, plus il se disait que, pour une fois dans sa vie, il aimerait faire ce que tout le monde n'attendait pas de lui : fuir.

Sans qu'il n'ait encore le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, des cris retentirent à l'extérieur, lui signifiant que le duel précédant le sien venait de se terminer. Il n'avait pas envie de voir dans quel état la personne reviendrait, ainsi, il ferma les yeux, respirant profondément l'air frais qui s'était abattu sur Poudlard, le coupant du monde.

Quelques instants plus tard, qui durent être des minutes alors qu'il les percevait comme des secondes, une paire de mains s'abattit sur ses épaules, le sortant de ses rêves, le forçant à affronter la réalité.

Son balai dans sa poigne droite, il se tint alors prêt. Il lui était désormais impossible de reculer. Se concentrant au maximum, il laissa la luminosité du dehors envahir ses pupilles alors qu'il se lançait, perché sur son balai.

Dans un premier temps, il se concentra afin de ne pas se prendre de trop mauvais coups. Il lui fallait observer la situation afin de la gérer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Depuis la hauteur où il était, il lui était possible de voir la bête dans toute sa splendeur, immense, dressée fièrement sur ses membres forts, des épines sur la tête. Elle le regardait comme un morceau de viande qu'elle se mettrait bien sous la dent.

Harry tournait en rond tandis que la bête continuait de le fixer de ses yeux secs. Tout à coup, il sentit que quelque chose avait changé. Elle ne tournait plus afin de le suivre, s'étant immobilisée en une position assise, comme si elle allait lui sauter dessus. Et finalement, c'est ce qui arriva. Il réussit à esquiver ses premières attaques avant de chuter lourdement au sol. Il ne prit pas le temps de se diagnostiquer un quelconque mal et se mit à courir. Des rochers étaient positionnés sur le terrain, lui procurant un abri pour quelques secondes. Évidemment, il ne pouvait en abuser, recevant en permanence une nouvelle attaque de la part du dragon. L'animal passait son temps à cracher du feu, augmentant considérablement la température ambiante, le faisant suer à grosses gouttes, rendant sa vision terriblement mauvaise à cause de ces perles d'eau salée qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, le brûlant affreusement.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, et vite. Le temps continuait de s'écouler, le laissant à chaque nouvelle minute dans la même situation critique. Cependant, quelque chose se passa. Sans qu'il ne réfléchisse beaucoup, ni qu'il ne s'en rende compte de quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva à nouveau dans les airs, sur son Nimbus. Il ne chercha cependant pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et dirigea son balai pour fuir le plus loin possible. Il fallait également qu'il évite de rester en ligne droite, sinon la bête cracherait ses flammes et brûlerait le bout de son destrier. Comme rien ne se passait jamais comme il le voulait, les choses dégénérèrent assez vite. Le dragon continuait de le pourchasser, volant de toute sa superbe, rapide et agressif. Il réussit à le toucher, le faisant chuter sur le toit de l'école. Le gryffondor se rattrapa à la dernière minute. De l'œil, il chercha son Nimbus. Par chance, ce dernier était tombé au niveau de la fenêtre inférieure à sa position. Il se laissa donc glisser, pris d'une soudaine pulsion, suicidaire surement au vu de la situation, le rattrapa et l'enfourcha. Leur course poursuite reprit alors de plus belle. Il tentait de passer par des endroits stratégiques, où il était certain de s'en sortir mais où le monstre qui le chassait pouvait facilement se faire avoir.

Au bout d'une éternité c'est ce qui finit par arriver. Alors qu'il passait le pont de Poudlard, l'esquivant et fonçant droit vers le sol, la bête n'eut pa le temps de réagir et fonça en plein dedans, brisant l'infrastructure et s'écroulant au sol en même temps que les lourdes pierres. Il fit alors une nouvelle embardée vers le haut, espérant ne pas se planter, et se dirigea vers le parc de Poudlard, où les tribunes étaient silencieuses. En le voyant arriver, un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit, mais il n'y prêta pas d'attention. Son balai était doucement en train de le lâcher, une fumée noire le suivant. Cependant, alors qu'il reposait les pieds sur le sol, il se rendit compte que l'épreuve était terminée, qu'il avait réussi.

µµµµµµµ

Severus détestait la foule. Il détestait ces fichues tribunes. Il détestait ce foutu tournoi. Et pour finir, il avait froid ! En somme, rien n'allait. Il avait bien envie de remballer Minerva, qui discutait chiffon avec Pomona. Albus qui ne cessait de sucer son éternel bonbon au citron. Filius qui descendait et remontait sans arrêt de son siège pour y ajuster son coussin, lui conférant ainsi une vue imprenable sur ce qui se passait devant eux. Encore faudrait-il qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant. Pas que d'observer des veracrasses sans cervelle ne soit pas attrayant, loin de lui cette idée, mais ils pourraient au moins avoir l'obligeance de bouger un peu plus ! Il aurait dû amener de la lecture, tient …

Alors que l'élève se battait encore avec son dragon, qui, il l'espérait, allait bientôt finir par le bouffer sinon il ne répondait plus de rien, continuait de tenter de sauver sa misérable peau, il se perdit dans ses pensées.

Depuis quelques jours, il était particulièrement imbuvable. Pas que cela soit foncièrement différent de d'habitude, mais il devait lui-même admettre que ces temps-ci, il était exécrable. Il connaissait parfaitement la raison entraînant cette mauvaise humeur à toute épreuve, et dans le fond, toute cette histoire le gênait. Il pensait souvent aux évènements récents, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ruminer chaque parole, chaque fait, chaque pensée.

Son cœur et son esprit se tiraillaient, souhaitant chacun quelque chose de différent, mais dont il n'arrivait pas à faire la part des choses. Il existait une contradiction en lui, et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Des mouvements autour de lui le ramenèrent à la réalité. L'arène avait changé, laissant place à Potter et son dragon. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la logique du garçon, qui passait de précieuses minutes à tourner en rond, attirant l'attention de la bestiole sur lui, qui l'admirait comme si elle allait en faire son goûter.

Une sourde angoisse lui tordit les entrailles. Pourquoi ? Encore une fois, il ne se comprenait pas. Comme il l'avait pensé quelques secondes plus tôt, le gryffondor s'était fait avoir. Il courait désormais comme une andouille, à chercher désespérément un endroit où se cacher. Lorsque le dragon cracha son feu, le maître des potions crut qu'il allait défaillir. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

Sa tête ne pensait à lui que comme Potter, le gryffondor imbu de lui-même, mais son cœur se déchirait d'angoisse. Il pouvait sentir des sueurs froides couler dans son dos, ses poils se hérissèrent, le faisant imperceptiblement trembler.

Comment le gamin allait-il s'en sortir ?

Sans se rendre compte de l'acte qu'il était en train d'accomplir, ses lèvres bougèrent, seules, sauvant la peau du garçon. Reprenant pieds avec la réalité, il vit ce dernier foncer droit sur eux, le dragon à ses trousses. Ce ne fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il comprit qu'il avait utilisé un sort de son cru, alliant le Accio au Wingardium Leviosa. Il ne savait plus à quelle occasion il avait inventé ce sortilège, mais Merlin sait qu'il était pratique …

La suite des évènements passa à une lenteur abominable. Le garçon ne revenait toujours pas, les laissant dans une attente des plus sordides. Le laissant dans une attente des plus sordides. Soudain, des applaudissements ainsi que des cris résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Le reste des élèves de Poudlard étaient en transe. Cherchant l'origine de ce brouhaha, il se rendit vite compte, après qu'une fumée noire soit passée au-dessus de leurs têtes, que le Golden Boy de Gryffondor posait les pieds sur terre, qu'il semblait en bonne santé, et qu'il avait réussi. Son souffle s'échappa à nouveau de sa cage thoracique, le soulageant.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il se rende à l'évidence : le survivant était bien plus pour lui qu'il ne voudrait bien le croire. C'était son fils et il s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui.

µµµµµ

La nuit qui suivit l'épreuve des dragons ne fut pas de tout repos pour Harry. Le calme était revenu sur le château, plongeant ce dernier dans une ambiance quelque peu lourde, quand on savait que les journées qui s'y déroulaient étaient rythmées.

Harry se tournait dans son lit, se couvrant lorsqu'il avait froid, rejetant sa couverture au bout de son lit quand il avait trop chaud, se positionnant sur le côté, pour finalement se remettre sur le ventre. En résumé, ce n'était pas une bonne nuit.

Lassé de son inconfort, il se leva dans le but de faire une petite promenade. Il avait d'abord voulu s'emparer de sa cape d'invisibilité, comme à son habitude, mais s'était ravisé. L'image de James Potter s'était imposée à son esprit, en même temps que celle de Severus Snape. Pourquoi pensait-il à son professeur de potions, celui qu'il surnommait la plupart du temps la Chauve-Souris des cachots, lui manquant de respect et s'en fichant comme de son premier body.

Il descendit dans les couloirs, ses pantoufles bien chaudes aux pieds. Décidément, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il se plaignait d'avoir trop chaud, mais sortait en pantoufles … Au final, ceci n'avait aucune importance, mais Harry décida de s'attarder sur ce détail, arguant silencieusement que cela occuperait son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à destination. Cependant, une personne était présente, sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Se faufilant silencieusement à sa destination, il remarqua une silhouette qui lui tournait le dos. Manifestement, le ciel avait décidé de s'acharner sur lui, ce soir. Alors qu'il allait pour partir, la voix de la personne présente intervint :

— Tu peux rester, dit-elle posément.

Harry revint alors sur ses pas. L'intonation ne lui disait rien, augmentant sa curiosité. Il s'approcha doucement, ne souhaitant pas s'imposer. Le jeune garçon rencontra alors un regard bleu intense, comme il en avait rarement déjà croisé. Ce fut alors qu'il reconnut l'individu. Il s'agissait de Théodore Nott.

— Nott.

— Potter.

Harry était étonné de l'indifférence dont faisait preuve le Serpentard. Il était simplement installé ici, à manger des chocogrenouilles, ne demandant rien à personne, savourant simplement une tranquillité qu'il était parfois difficile d'avoir lorsque l'on vivait en communauté, surtout à Poudlard. Si vous désiriez garder un secret, ce n'était surtout pas ici qu'il fallait venir. Bien que vous puissiez avoir confiance en la plupart des personnes présentes, les murs avaient des oreilles, et les fantômes laissaient d'ailleurs souvent traîner les leurs.

— Tu peux t'assoir, ce n'est pas interdit, rajouta son vis-à-vis.

Harry obéit et s'assit doucement. Un léger silence s'installa alors autour des deux adolescents. Aucun n'ouvrit la bouche, profitant simplement de l'air frais qui s'engouffrait dans leurs cheveux.

— Tu viens souvent à la tour d'astronomie ? questionna Harry.

— Disons que je n'ai jamais eu un très bon sommeil. Je pense que tu comprends.

Effectivement, Harry comprenait. Il hocha sobrement de la tête, acceptant le chocolat que le blond lui tendait. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se sentait à l'aise, et la présence de Nott junior était plutôt agréable.

— On se demande comment tu as pu finir à Serpentard, souffla le brun à lunettes.

— Ne te méprends pas, j'ai mon caractère.

— Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses.

— C'est bien une réplique de Gryffondor, ça.

— Si tu savais, chuchota-t-il, pensant que Théodore ne l'entendrait pas.

— C'est-à-dire ? demanda le Serpentard, curieux.

Harry écarquilla légèrement ses yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le vert et gris lui accorde autant d'attention.

— En première année, lors de nos répartitions, le Choixpeau a voulu me mettre à Serpentard, répondit-il.

— Toi ? Chez les serpents ? Par Merlin, tes ancêtres se seraient retournés dans leurs tombes.

Ils rirent quelques secondes mais Harry avait un rire sans joie. Ses ancêtres s'étaient certainement retournés dans leur tombe lorsqu'il avait été réparti à Gryffondor car de ce qu'il savait, son père, enfin sa mère, il ne savait pas comment qualifier le maître des potions, était un Serpentard.

— Tu ne fais pas parti de la bande à Malfoy, releva Harry au bout d'un moment, comme si c'était une évidence.

— Bien vu l'aveugle !

Harry haussa des épaules et roula des yeux.

— Je suis plutôt solitaire et froid. Je n'aime pas beaucoup parler et fais donc des phrases concises et claires. En outre, je n'ai pas besoin de faire partie d'une bande pour me sentir vivant, et supporte très bien ma solitude.

— C'est dingue que Malfoy te respecte.

— Je suis un sang-pur. Il n'a pas le choix.

Les paroles de Théodore faisaient leur chemin dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il appréciait plutôt le jeune homme, qui semblait être quelqu'un de simple mais d'intéressant. Il s'exprimait d'une manière relativement douce, aucun mot ne partait de travers, comme s'il savait depuis vingt minutes ce qu'il allait dire, les phrases s'écoulant librement et singulièrement de sa bouche, ses lèvres se mouvant calmement. Son attitude apaisait Harry.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de contempler le paysage, l'horloge de Poudlard sonna. Le blond se releva, donna une dernière chocogrenouille à Harry, avant de commencer à s'en aller.

— À bientôt, Potter.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il quitta les lieux. Seul le bruit de ses pas retentit quelques instants, avant de finalement complètement disparaître dans la nuit, laissant Harry à nouveau seul, le laissant sombrer dans ses pensées.

Le voilà de nouveau seul avec ses démons, se demandant quelle attitude il devrait adopter avec Snape. Continuer à le détester et l'éviter comme la peste ?

Il poussa un soupir et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol de la tour d'Astronomie, contemplant le ciel étoilé, ne se doutant pas qu'une paire d'yeux était fixée sur lui depuis un bon moment. Il sentit comme un léger courant d'air et frissonna un peu plus.

L'ombre s'en était allée.

* * *

 ** _Vos avis sur l'histoire compte beaucoup alors n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des commentaires. Bises à vous._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Quand l'amour est plus fort que la haine

 **Disclaimer :** On vous le rappelle, rien ne nous appartient ici excepté l'histoire et les OC, c'est un travail de groupe, chacun y met un peu du sien.

 **Rating :** M

 **Catégorie :** Famille et Angst

 **Bêtas correctrices, auteures et lectrices :** Sheilaellana / Kwycky / Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape / Lilipbdlgb69

 **Idée initiée par :** Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape

 **ATTENTION :** Cette fic peut contenir des passages violents, grossiers, choquant et ne convient donc pas aux âmes sensibles. Aussi on est giga fan de Yaoi/Slash/BL, homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

 **Quand l'amour est plus fort que la haine**

 **.**

 **4**

 **Des conseils inattendus**

" _La vie est trop courte pour en dépenser quoi que ce soit en aigreur."_

 _Henri-Frédéric Amiel._

Ce soir-là **,** avant de retourner se coucher, Harry avait été faire un tour à la volière pour envoyer un hibou porter une lettre à Sirius. Harry avait besoin de s'accrocher à quelqu'un de familier pour ne pas sombrer. Il n'avait rien dit à Sirius concernant sa véritable histoire. Il ne voulait pas perdre le seul être qui ressentait un tant soit peu d'affection pour lui.

Il marcha en direction de la tour des gryffondors, les mains dans les poches. Il était bouleversé par toutes ces révélations et ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête.

Par chance, il ne croisa personne sur son chemin et pénétra dans la salle commune des lions. Il allait monter vers le dortoir des garçons lorsqu'il fut subitement arrêté par une voix féminine et familière :

— J'ai bien cru que j'allais passer toute la nuit ici à t'attendre.

Harry se retourna et rencontra le regard chocolat de sa meilleure amie, qui était vêtue tout comme lui d'un pyjama.

— Tu ne dors pas ? s'étonna-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se poussa un tout petit peu pour faire de la place au brun sur le canapé. Elle tapota l'endroit vide et Harry vint s'installer confortablement tout près d'elle. Le sofa n'était pas assez grand pour deux personnes mais c'était suffisant pour y trouver un peu de réconfort auprès d'une amie.

Ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre sur un divan étroit mais confortable, front contre front, yeux dans les yeux, peau contre peau.

La brune caressa les cheveux en bataille de son meilleur ami et esquissa un sourire amusé mais tendre. Harry et elle avaient des cheveux quasiment indomptables et difficiles à entretenir. Elle devait avoir recours à plus d'une dizaine de sorts pour en faire quelque chose d'assez correct et de présentable. Et même, tous ces sortilèges ne tenaient pas bien longtemps.

— Veux-tu que je te coupe les cheveux demain ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non, répondit Harry.

Elle s'était attendu à ça et n'insista pas. C'était inutile. Harry aimait ses cheveux ainsi et elle adorait passer sa main dans le nid d'oiseau de son meilleur ami. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de souffler tout doucement. Elle fit descendre sa main le long de la mâchoire d'Harry, son regard toujours ancré dans le sien.

— Tu as été formidable aujourd'hui.

— J'ai failli me faire brûler par un dragon, voir dévoré, railla-t-il, sarcastique.

— Je suis sûre que tu aurais été délicieux, ricana-t-elle.

Harry eut un sourire amusé avant que celui-ci ne se transforme en une grimace, en un pli amer qui barra son front, déformant quelque peu sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Hermione examina chacune des émotions qui transparaissaient sur le visage du garçon et frotta avec douceur sur la ridule d'Harry.

— Je suis contente que tu sois là, dit-elle comme si elle venait de lire dans ses pensées.

— Mais pas lui ! rétorqua durement Harry. Je suis certain qu'il aurait préféré que je sois bouffé par ce dragon aujourd'hui.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi.

— Il l'a dit, Mione ! Il ne m'a jamais désiré ! Jamais ! Je ne représente rien à ses yeux ! Snape me hait.

Harry voulut se lever du canapé dans lequel il était allongé mais Hermione l'en empêcha et le retint dans une étreinte ferme mais apaisante. Elle avait enroulé la taille du brun avec son bras et sa jambe autour de celle du lion pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper.

Hermione posa son front sur celui d'Harry et obligea ainsi le brun à plonger son regard émeraude dans ses yeux noisette.

— Si vraiment, il ne t'avait pas désiré comme il l'a si bien argué lors de votre dernière discussion, il ne t'aurait pas protégé comme il l'a toujours fait.

— De quoi parles-tu ? questionna Harry, dérouté.

— Je parle des nombreuses fois où il t'a sauvé la vie, Harry. En première année, il t'a évité une chute de balais lors d'un match de quidditch et il a arbitré le match suivant pour parer à toutes éventualités. L'année dernière, il nous a évité de finir transformés en casse-croûte pour loup-garou. Même s'il dit te haïr et ne jamais t'avoir désiré, ses actes sont en contradiction avec ses paroles, répondit posément Hermione.

— Il l'a certainement fait parce qu'il était obligé. Dumbledore sûrement, protesta Harry.

— Le professeur Dumbledore, reprit sèchement la jeune fille. Il ne peut pas obliger le professeur Snape à te sauver la vie et à mettre la sienne en danger pour toi. Harry. Ouvre les yeux, le professeur Snape, qu'importe ce qu'il pourra te dire, est ton...ta...euh… mère et il veille sur toi. Si vraiment il ne ressentait rien pour toi, il ne te protégerait pas avec autant d'ardeur.

— J'ai grandi chez les Dursley Mione ! J'ai vécu chez eux et chez personne d'autre ! s'énerva Harry.

— Et tu peux ne pas y retourner.

— Quoi ?

— Le professeur Snape est ta mère, Harry, de ce fait tu n'as aucun lien de parenté avec les Dursley. J'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque et me suis renseignée sur la justice sorcière. Tu peux intenter un procès au professeur Snape et l'obliger à prendre ses responsabilités de parent. Tu gagneras à coup sûr, expliqua la brune.

Harry regarda sa meilleure amie estomaqué. Il était touché par l'attention d'Hermione et ne savait quoi dire. Tout d'abord, il n'aurait jamais pensé à attaquer Snape en justice, ensuite, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il serait possible pour lui de ne plus aller vivre chez les Dursley.

La perspective de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds au 4 Privet Drive suffit à mettre du baume sur le cœur du jeune gryffondor. Fini les insultes et les journées sans manger ne serait-ce qu'un bout de pain. Il n'aurait plus à être l'esclave de la maison mais juste un adolescent. Seulement quitter les Dursley reviendrait à aller vivre chez Snape et soudain, l'idée d'Hermione lui parut moins attrayante. Mais était-ce pire de vivre avec le bâtard graisseux, qui, dans le fond était toute de même sa mère, que d'être chez les Dursley ?

— Je préfère encore dormir dans un placard à balais plutôt que de vivre aux côtés de ce sale bâtard ! éructa Harry.

Hermione roula des yeux et donna une petite tape sur la tête du brun.

— Le professeur Snape ne te fera jamais de mal. Jamais. Il utilise sa langue tel un sabre japonais mais ne va jamais bien loin. Il blesse avec les mots, pas avec les actes. Et n'oublie pas, tu es son fils ! Tu ne risques rien avec lui. Je peux même t'assurer que le meilleur endroit où tu seras en sécurité, c'est chez le professeur Snape.

— Tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête ? demanda Harry, sérieux.

— Arrête de dire des inepties, Harry.

— Toi, arrêtes de dire des inepties,répliqua le brun. On parle de Snape, Hermione ! D'un bâtard graisseux qui passe son temps à me rabaisser et à m'humilier lorsqu'il en a l'occasion. Il ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimera jamais !

— Non toi, arrête de dire des inepties, le reprit Hermione. Le professeur Snape ne t'aime peut-être pas mais ne te déteste pas pour autant. On ne protège pas une personne que l'on hait. Au lieu de passer ton temps à te lamenter sur son comportement exécrable, essaie de découvrir qui il est vraiment.

— Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ?

— Peut-être parce que c'est ta mère ? souligna Hermione avec ironie.

— Tu penses me faire changer d'avis avec _ça_ pour raison ?

— Que te faut-il d'autre, Harry ? soupira la lionne, agacée. Tu as la chance d'avoir enfin une famille et tu préfères tout jeter sous prétexte que tu ne t'entends pas bien avec le professeur Snape.

— Il me hait Mione, rappela-t-il.

— Pourquoi ? T'es-tu jamais posé la question sur la raison de son comportement envers toi ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

— Il me hait parce que je ressemble à James Potter, répondit-il.

— James n'est pas ton père alors ce n'est pas la véritable raison.

— Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Il me hait, c'est tout !

— Ne vas-tu pas chercher à savoir pourquoi ? Harry, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si j'étais à ta place mais il est certain que je ne fermerai **s** pas toutes les portes d'un seul coup. Je prendrais le temps d'évaluer la situation et d'apprendre à connaître le professeur Snape. Je chercherai **s** à obtenir des réponses sans le brusquer et pourquoi pas avoir enfin la famille que j'ai toujours voulu, dit calmement sa meilleure amie.

Harry n'avait aucune envie de parler de tout ça. Il était épuisé et voulait simplement dormir pour tout oublier. Il en avait marre de toujours se retrouver dans des situations inextricable **s** sans que jamais un adulte ne soit là pour l'en sortir ou le guider, il devait à chaque fois compter sur lui-même et parfois sur ses amis pour s'en sortir.

À cause d'un sorcier maléfique qui avait bien entendu dû survivre jusqu'à son époque, il devait braver milles et un dangers, être adulé puis rejeté lorsque que Harry, lui, ne désirait que calme, affection et amour. Il voulait une famille et une vie sans épreuves, être heureux.

Mais même ça, ça lui semblait lointain et impossible. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir s'endormir et ne jamais se réveiller. Ou mieux, sombrer dans les bras de Morphée et découvrir que tout ça n'était qu'un horrible et immense cauchemar dont il se réveillerait, entouré d'une fratrie aimante, dans un monde en paix.

— Ecoute Harry, je ne te demande pas de suivre à la lettre tout ce que je te dis, je sais très bien que même en ayant les faits, je ne peux raisonnablement pas prétendre pouvoir me mettre à ta place et donc te dire ce qui est le mieux.

Hermione sourit tristement et reprit :

— Cependant, je pense que tu devrais essayer de prendre un peu de recul sur la situation pour l'analyser, essayer de l'aborder sous un autre angle, te poser d'autres questions, te mettre à la place de Snape par exemple. Sinon, tu peux essayer de réfléchir à ta situation de manière plus objective, tenter de déterminer quelles choses pourraient aider, t'être le plus favorable **,** agir comme un serpentard.

— Quoi ?

— Ne fais pas celui qui est outré, je sais que tu peux le faire, j'étais là en première année quand le choixpeau est resté trois cent ans sur ta tête, qu'il a semblé se questionner et ta moue effrayée puis soulagée à l'entente de son choix final. Il n'y a pas 36 maisons qui font se dresser les poils sur ta tête comme un chat en colère.

— Maudites soient les sorcières trop observatrices !

Le grommellement d'Harry attira un rire attendri de la gryffondor, qui tira légèrement sur sa joue comme une grand-mère collante et rit encore plus fort quand il fit mine de vouloir lui faire lâcher prise.

— C'est Ron qui a la sensibilité d'une cuillère, pas moi, ajouta nonchalamment Hermione.

— Ah gnagnagna, Ron de toute façon est un idiot.

— Oui, mais il sait parfois entendre raison, je suis sûre qu'il va se rendre compte qu'il a fait une erreur.

— Il n'a pas eu confiance en moi ! Il ne m'a pas cru ! Je n'y peux rien si le sort s'acharne à me pourrir la vie ! Je ne souhaite à personne de participer à ce fichu tournoi. Et même si les neurones de Ron finissent par rentrer de vacances, il m'a fait mal par ses actions, il a vraiment l'air de me détester. Tu aurais vu son regard quand j'ai fait du bruit sans le vouloir une nuit, le mépris dans ses yeux. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire…

— Mon petit Harry, je suis d'accord, on ne passe pas de l'amitié à la haine en 2 secondes, tout va finir par s'arranger.

— Ouais bah en attendant, je vais aller me coucher, oublier tout le bordel que constitue ma vie et rêver de vif d'or et de quidditch. Et je ne suis pas petit 'Mione !

Le sourcil levé de la brune signifiait le contraire mais il se contenta de lui tirer la langue en se levant pour rejoindre son dortoir, lâchant un bâillement sonore qu'il parvint à couvrir de sa main de justesse.

— Tu ferais une excellente grande-sœur si tu ne rappelais pas aux gens à quel point ils sont petits tu sais. Je veux vraiment une famille, mais je sens que celle à laquelle j'aspire ne sera pas forcément celle que le destin va me donner.

— Je me demande parfois s'il n'y a pas une entité là-haut qui t'a pour personnage et dont ton destin dépend de l'énoncé d'une carte ou d'un dé comme dans les jeux de plateaux.

— Arg ! Manquerait plus que ça ! Il se pencha pour lui faire une bise sur la joue. Bonne nuit bouquineuse, ne te perds pas dans la bibliothèque de Morphée cette nuit ou tu risques de ne plus te réveiller.

— Bonne nuit Harry.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et monta les escaliers en rigolant, secouant la tête d'amusement. Il attendit de ne plus la voir pour monter lui-même jusqu'à sa chambre. Notant que tout le monde semblait dormir, il fit le moins de bruit possible en se couchant, mettant correctement ses sortilèges de prédilections autour de son lit, redoutant quand même le sommeil à venir en fermant les yeux.

Ce qu'il aimerait avoir une ressource illimitée de potion de sommeil sans-rêve...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec une mine affreuse. Il n'avait pas dormi, passant de cauchemar en cauchemar. Ce fut la nuit la plus horrible de toute son existence. Il avait pu dormir un peu plus paisiblement qu'aux aurores. Définitivement pas assez pour qu'il soit en forme ce matin.

Il retira les draps de son corps et se mit sur le dos, le bras sur son front. Il avait eu une nuit agitée et n'avait fait que des cauchemars. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer. C'était simplement son esprit qui s'amusait à le tourmenter. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il visualisait dans sa tête les images de son dernier cauchemar.

Il sauta brusquement de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche bien glacée pour se remettre les idées en place. Lorsqu'il sortit, il croisa Ron sur son chemin. Il regarda le roux qui était livide et le fixait comme s'il était un fantôme.

— Harry, dit-il d'un ton grave. Je…

— Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre Ron, le coupa-t-il d'un ton sec.

— Je suis désolé.

— Désolé de quoi, Ron ? Désolé de m'avoir laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette sale au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi ? Désolé de m'avoir fait croire que tu étais mon ami alors que tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste envieux ? Désolé pour quoi, Ron ? lança Harry d'un ton glacial.

— Je…

— Tu n'es plus mon ami, Ron. Tu me l'as bien fait comprendre et cette situation, c'est toi qui l'as voulu.

Harry toisa le roux avec mépris avant de retourner vers son lit pour se préparer à aller en cours. Il s'habilla assez rapidement et s'empara de son sac pour la salle commune des lions. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et s'étonna d'être aussi matinal. Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils et attendit sa meilleure amie qui ne tarderait pas à descendre.

Il plongea son regard dans l'âtre de la cheminée de la salle commune et se perdit dans ses pensées.

— Bonjour Harry.

Harry tressauta légèrement sur son fauteuil et tourna la tête vers un garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.

— Oh ! Salut, Neville.

Neville prit place dans un autre fauteuil et lança un furtif coup d'œil au brun qui avait fini par en oublier sa présence tellement il était plongé dans ses réflexions.

— Tout va bien ? demanda le blond.

— Hein ?

— Tu sais, hier, Dean et moi avons entendu ta conversation avec Hermione, révéla Neville d'une voix piteuse.

— Quoi ?

— Nous sommes désolés, Harry. Nous n'avons pas fait exprès. Vous…

— Qu'avez-vous entendu ? l'interrompit Harry en colère.

— Tout, avoua Neville plein de remords.

Harry se leva de son fauteuil et passa une main dans sa chevelure en bataille, tirant dessus avec rage. Il était en colère et n'avait qu'une seule envie, tout casser. Pourquoi tout allait toujours de travers dans sa vie ?

— Harry, je sais que nous n'aurions pas dû vous espionner Hermione et toi, et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Je te prie de nous pardonner, s'excusa Neville.

Harry poussa un soupir d'agacement et alla s'effondrer sur le fauteuil, tout d'un coup las. Il était épuisé et aurait bien besoin d'une longue et bonne nuit de sommeil.

— Dean…Dean et moi…euh…nous sommes d'accord avec…Hermione.

Harry lança un regard perplexe au blond.

— Snape est affreux et terrifiant comme professeur mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il pourrait être…bien…comme maman, bafouilla Neville.

— Au cas où vous l'auriez tous oublié, il m'a abandonné ! hurla Harry.

— Pourquoi ? répliqua courageusement Neville. S'il t'a abandonné, c'est qu'il avait une raison, non ? Tu sais, mes parents…ils ne sont pas morts mais c'est tout comme. Ils…ils… . Ma grand-mère m'a élevé et même si je l'aime beaucoup, ce n'est pas la même chose que d'avoir sa mère auprès de soi. J'aurai tout donné pour avoir une maman. _Ma_ maman.

— Même Snape ? demanda Harry.

— Même Snape, déclara Neville. Je pense que pour avoir une famille, il faut savoir faire des concessions.

Neville se leva et prit son sac en bandoulière.

— Pour avoir ma mère auprès de moi, ne serait-ce qu'une journée, je serais prêt à faire tous les compromis du monde.

Neville jeta un dernier regard à Harry avant de quitter la salle. Harry resta un long moment, bouche-bée, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

— Hey !

Il papillonna des paupières et sortit de son hébétude pour croiser le regard chocolat de sa meilleure amie.

— Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Je…j'ai…c'est… balbutia le brun encore sous le choc.

— Quoi ?

— C'est Neville.

— Quoi, Neville ? s'impatienta la brune.

— Il sait tout.

— Mais comment ?

Harry entreprit de tout raconter à la lionne avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète inutilement et n'ameute toute la tour. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un autre scandale. Il en avait bien assez comme ça pour toute une vie.

— Nous ferions mieux d'aller déjeuner avant le début des cours, suggéra Hermione.

Harry ne protesta pas et rejoignit la salle commune en compagnie de la lionne. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, il y eut une explosion de cris, d'applaudissements, d'acclamations à la table des Gryffondors. Le brun rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, gêné par tant d'attentions. Hermione prit sa main dans la sienne et il remercia la jeune fille d'un simple regard. Il avait énormément de chance d'avoir une telle amie à ses côtés.

Dean Thomas envoya un regard d'excuse à Harry et le brun acquiesça simplement de la tête. Il acceptait les excuses de son camarade de maison. Il ne souhaitait pas se prendre la tête une fois de plus avec les histoires de Snape. Il avait déjà eu assez de migraines comme ça pour plusieurs vies.

Harry se servit à manger et s'assit avec Hermione en face de Neville et de Dean. Hermione attaqua aussitôt sur la seconde tâche qu'Harry allait devoir affronter. Tous les gryffondors émirent des hypothèses concernant la seconde épreuve, des plus effrayantes aux plus improbables.

Harry mangeait sans rien dire, écoutant ses camarades divaguer sur le sujet.

— Salut !

Harry leva la tête et sourit à l'étudiant qui venait de s'installer aux côtés de Neville.

— Cédric, fit-il ravi de voir le poufsouffle.

— Salut la compagnie ! lança Cédric au reste des gryffondors.

Certains rouge et or répondirent aux salutations du blaireau tandis que d'autres envoyèrent des regards noirs au capitaine de quidditch de l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

Quelques filles battirent des cils et essayèrent de se rapprocher un peu plus de l'un des mecs les plus populaires de Poudlard. D'après le classement des _mecs les plus beaux de Poudlard_ , Cédric arriverait en seconde position. Au grand étonnement d'Harry, il était premier du classement. Il était clair pour lui que les filles étaient bien trop aveugles pour ne pas voir qu'il ne ressemblait en rien à un sex-symbol.

— Tu es ravissante aujourd'hui Hermione, la complimenta Cédric.

Hermione baissa la tête, gênée de recevoir un tel compliment. C'était la première fois qu'elle en recevait un de la part d'un garçon, mis à part Harry. Son meilleur ami n'était pas comme tous les autres car elle le considérait plus comme un frère que comme un ami donc un compliment de sa part n'avait pas autant d'effet qu'une flatterie venant d'un autre.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Cédric eut un sourire amusé face au comportement de la jeune fille. Harry observa l'échange, quelque peu perplexe. Était-ce le fruit de son imagination ou Cédric était en train de draguer _sa_ meilleure amie ?

Au sourire charmeur que le poufsouffle envoya à la gryffondor, Harry n'eut plus aucun doute. Cédric était en train de faire du gringue à Hermione. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et termina son petit-déjeuner en écoutant sa meilleure amie bredouiller sans cesse, plus rouge qu'une écrevisse.

* * *

Le début du mois de décembre apporta du vent et de la neige fondue. En hiver, Poudlard était plein de courants d'air mais, lorsqu'Harry passait devant le vaisseau de Durmstrang qui tanguait sous les rafales, ses voiles gonflées contre le ciel noir, il était content de se dire que de bons feux de cheminée et des murs bien épais l'attendaient au château. Le carrosse de Beauxbâtons devait être plutôt glacial, lui aussi. Il remarqua que Hagrid fournissait aux chevaux de Madame Maxime de bonnes quantités de whisky pur malt, leur boisson préférée. Les vapeurs d'alcool qui s'échappaient de l'abreuvoir installé dans un coin de leur enclos auraient suffi à faire tourner la tête à toute une classe de soins aux créatures magiques. Ce qui ne les aurait guère aidés, car ils avaient besoin de toutes leurs facultés pour s'occuper des horribles Scroutts. Et justement, le prochain cours était imminent.

Ce fut un fiasco total ce jour-là. Après avoir été presque attaqués par des Scroutts à pétard, Harry se rendit en divination tandis qu'Hermione allait à son cours d'Arithmancie.

La vie reprenait peu à peu son cours pour Harry. Il passait ses journées en compagnie d'Hermione et Cédric puis le soir, il retrouvait Nott à la tour d'Astronomie. Il ne discutait que très peu avec le serpentard. Ils échangeaient simplement des politesses avant de se retrancher chacun dans un silence paisible, appréciant la compagnie à ses côtés.

Harry évitait le maître des potions comme la peste. Malgré les nombreux conseils de ses amis, il n'était pas prêt à faire face au professeur de Poudlard. Il y avait bien trop de rancœur, de colère et de haine dans son cœur pour qu'il puisse parler calmement avec l'homme sans perdre son sang-froid.

Snape était moins haineux envers lui et l'ignorait complètement en cours. Il lui lançait quelques fois des piques cinglantes mais sans plus. Il préférait désormais s'attaquer à d'autres gryffondors qu'à lui. Autrefois, il aurait été ravi de ne plus être la cible privilégiée des attaques gratuites de la chauve-souris des cachots mais aujourd'hui, il trouvait ce changement de comportement plus qu'étrange et intriguant.

— Si Monsieur Potter pouvait daigner sortir de ses pensées et suivre le cours, dit McGonagall avec un regard furieux.

Harry reporta son attention sur les paroles de sa directrice de maison qui parlait du bal de noël.

La cloche retentit et l'habituel brouhaha s'éleva dans la classe tandis que les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires dans leurs sacs et commençaient à partir.

— Monsieur Potter, je voudrais vous voir, s'il vous plaît, lança le professeur McGonagall d'une voix suffisamment forte pour couvrir le bruit ambiant.

Harry s'avança vers l'estrade d'un air sombre. Le professeur attendit que les autres élèves soient partis avant de déclarer :

— Monsieur Potter, les champions et leurs partenaires…

— Quels partenaires ? s'étonna Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall le regarda d'un air méfiant, comme si elle le soupçonnait d'essayer d'être drôle.

— Vos partenaires pour le bal, Potter, dit-elle d'un ton glacial. Vos _cavalières_.

Harry eut l'impression que quelque chose se contractait du côté de son estomac.

— Des cavalières ? Il se sentit rougir.

— Je ne sais pas danser, dit-il précipitamment.

— Oh mais, il faudra bien, répliqua le professeur McGonagall d'un ton agacé. C'est justement ce que je voulais vous dire. Il est de tradition que les champions et leurs partenaires ouvrent le bal.

Harry se vit soudain coiffé d'un haut-de-forme et vêtu d'une queue-de-pie, accompagné d'une fille habillée d'une de ces robes à fanfreluches que la tante Pétunia portait toujours lorsqu'elle accompagnait l'oncle Vernon à un cocktail.

— Je ne sais pas danser, répéta-t-il.

— C'est une tradition, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton ferme. Vous êtes un champion de Poudlard et vous allez faire ce que l'on attend de vous en tant que représentant de l'école. Alors, débrouillez-vous pour avoir une partenaire, Monsieur Potter.

— Mais... Je ne...

— Vous m'avez entendue, Monsieur Potter ? coupa le professeur McGonagall d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique.

Harry sortit du bureau de McGonagall complètement démoralisé. Il était en train de traîner ses pieds, les épaules voûtées, la tête baissée, ne regardant pas où il allait. Lorsqu'il la releva, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était dirigé vers les cachots et qu'il n'était pas loin des appartements du directeur de Serpentard.

Il resta immobile un instant, partagé entre son désir de se réfugier dans son dortoir et son envie d'avoir des réponses à ses questions. Il pourrait peut-être… . Il secoua la tête et chassa cette pensée ridicule. Il allait rebrousser chemin et prendre la direction de la tour des lions lorsqu'il fut interpellé par une voix familière.

— Que fais-tu sur le territoire des serpents, Potty ? Tu es venu pour nous espionner ?

— Vous espionner ? ricana Harry. Ne sois pas stupide la fouine. Il n'y a rien à espionner ici.

Malfoy, qui était toujours accompagné de ses deux gorilles, grinça des dents, furieux d'être ainsi insulté par son ennemi devant ses subordonnés.

Le blond dégaina sa baguette et la pointa vers Harry.

— Tu veux te battre le balafré ?

Harry ne disait jamais non à un combat contre le serpentard. Aussi, il sortit sa baguette et attaqua le premier.

— Expelliarmus !

Draco réussit à garder sa baguette dans sa main et contre-attaqua aussitôt.

— Stupéfix !

— Protego !

Harry, qui ne s'intéressait pas aux deux autres serpentards, ne vit pas Goyle qui s'était faufilé vers lui. Alors qu'il allait lancer le maléfice du Bloque-jambes à Malfoy, il reçut un violent coup derrière la tête qui le fit vaciller en avant. Un coup de poing dans son abdomen coupa brusquement sa respiration.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû t'aventurer sur notre territoire le balafré, cracha Draco.

Il envoya son poing droit sur le visage d'Harry et ce dernier s'écroula sur les dalles froides du couloirs des cachots, se repliant en boule tandis qu'il recevait des coups de pieds de la part des trois serpentards.

— Stupéfix !

Harry vit un point noir danser au-dessus de ses yeux et sentit son corps plonger vers les ténèbres. Alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, il put voir à travers ses paupières à demi closes, un visage familier. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un bleu saphir.

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'Harry se réveilla. Il avait mal partout et gémit de douleur lorsqu'il essaya de bouger un tout petit peu. Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un troupeau d'hippogriffes en colère. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et maudit les dieux qui s'amusaient à jouer avec lui.

Fichtre ! Il était _encore_ à l'infirmerie. Était-il possible pour lui de passer une année à Poudlard sans y faire un tour ?

— Vous daignez enfin revenir à vous.

Harry sursauta au son de cette voix froide et distante. Il tourna la tête vers sa gauche et regarda son professeur de potions qui était debout près d'une fenêtre de l'infirmerie, vêtu de son habituelle redingote noire.

— Que faîtes-vous ici ? siffla Harry, irrité.

La présence du maître des potions suffisait à raviver la colère et la haine du gryffondor qui avait tout fait pour ne pas penser à son salaud de parent. Qu'importe que cet homme soit sa mère, il n'avait aucune envie de le voir.

— J'attendais de pouvoir avoir un autographe du célèbre Harry Potter !

— Vous attendrez encore bien longtemps car je ne signe pas des autographes à des connards dans votre genre, répliqua Harry avec mépris et colère.

Severus se retint d'envoyer une pique cinglante au garçon et s'exhorta au calme. Il n'était pas venu ici pour avoir une dispute avec le gamin. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu au juste. Il avait été tiré de son bureau par des élèves de première année. Des élèves de quatrième année étaient en train de se battre et Potter gisait en sang, inconscient dans un couloir des cachots.

Il s'était aussitôt précipité à la suite de ses élèves et était intervenu juste à temps avant que Malfoy n'envoie un impardonnable au jeune Nott.

Très vite, un attroupement s'était formé autour des fauteurs de trouble. Il avait écarté tout le monde et n'avait jamais autant retiré de points de toute sa carrière d'enseignant à une maison, de surcroît la sienne. Serpentard s'était retrouvé cet après-midi-là avec un sablier complètement vide.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché.

— Je supporte assez mal votre tête de vampire en classe alors à l'infirmerie…

— Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre avec vous, Potter, le coupa-t-il, agacé.

— Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici si ce n'est pas pour vous moquer une fois de plus de moi ? l'interrogea Harry.

— Vous avez été attaqué par des membres de ma maison, aussi, je souhaitais prendre quelques informations concernant votre état de santé, répondit Severus.

— Je vais bien. Maintenant, vous pouvez vous en aller.

Harry tourna le dos au maître des potions et fit comme si l'homme n'était pas là. Avec un peu de chance, il s'en irait au plus vite.

Severus se dit que la partie n'était pas gagnée. Il marcha vers le lit qu'occupait le jeune gryffondor et tira une chaise vers lui. Il devrait certainement quitter l'infirmerie et retourner s'enfermer dans ses appartements mais cela n'arrangerait rien au problème. Il allait devoir y faire face tôt ou tard et il avait mûrement réfléchi aux conseils donnés par Albus. Mais était-il prêt ?

— Potter, je…

— Que voulez-vous encore ? l'interrompit brusquement Harry qui s'était redressé dans son lit. Cela ne vous suffit pas de me voir dans cet état ? Il faut aussi que vous poussiez le vice jusqu'à venir vous repaître de mon malheur ? Qu'espériez-vous en venant ici ? Seriez-vous venu pour finir le travail de Malfoy et de sa bande ? Ne vous gênez surtout pas ! Je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie, de pouvoir me voir mort, enfin débarrassé de l'encombrant Potter, de l'enfant que vous avez lâchement abandonné à votre meilleure amie. Peut-être auriez-vous préféré que je finisse dans la gueule du dragon. Désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Et la gifle partit toute seule. Le maître des potions se leva abruptement de son siège et lança un regard noir au jeune gryffondor qui le regardait, abasourdi, les yeux écarquillés. Harry porta une main à sa joue en feu, encore sous le choc de la claque qu'il venait de recevoir du professeur.

Le corps du potionniste était secoué par de violents tremblements.

— Si vraiment je tenais tant à vous voir mourir, vous seriez effectivement mort lors de la première tâche du tournoi. Certainement brûlé par les flammes du dragon ou vous seriez-vous retrouvé dans son estomac, lâcha-t-il acide.

Severus se dirigea vers la sortie et avant de prendre la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le gryffondor.

— Sachez Potter qu'il existe des poisons indolores et indétectables. Une seule goutte et vous êtes mort, déclara-t-il.

Il jeta un regard hautain et plein de mépris au survivant puis prit congé du gamin, sa cape tournoyant avec élégance dans son dos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : Quand l'amour est plus fort que la haine

 **Disclaimer** : On vous le rappelle, rien ne nous appartient ici excepté l'histoire et les OC, c'est un travail de groupe, chacun y met un peu du sien.

 **Rating** : M

 **Catégorie** : Famille et Angst

 **Bêtas correctrices, auteures et lectrices** : Sheilaellana / Kwycky / Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape / Lilipbdlgb69

 **Idée initiée par** : Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape

 **ATTENTION** : Cette fic peut contenir des passages violents, grossiers, choquant et ne convient donc pas aux âmes sensibles. Aussi on est giga fan de Yaoi/Slash/BL, homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

 **Réponses aux anonymes :**

 **Guest :** Nous osons espérer que la suite de l'histoire te plaira. Bonne lecture.

 **Juliana :** Nous te remercions chaleureusement pour ton commentaire. Nous sommes heureuses de constater que l'intrigue plaît et que le début titille la curiosité de nos lecteurs et lectrices. Espérant te lire dans un prochain commentaire. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Quand l'amour est plus fort que la haine**

 **5**

 **La souffrance dans tes yeux**

 _« Ce ne sont pas les faits en eux-mêmes, si terribles ou horribles soient-ils qui nous font souffrir._

 _La souffrance vient de ce que l'on n'a pas pu montrer, ses sentiments, ni en parler, ni le hurler, ni en pleurer, ni le partager, et qu'on a tout enduré en silence._

 _Cette souffrance prend sa source dans le secret, tel ''un cadavre dans le placard'', voire un fantôme qui crie vengeance ou demande à être reconnu et pleuré. »_

 **Anne Ancelin Schützenberger**.

Après que Snape soit parti, Harry se recroquevilla dans son lit. Il savait qu'il avait parfaitement mérité la gifle de son professeur. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement après les mots durs et plus que blessants qu'il avait eu à l'encontre de son père, ou de sa mère, qu'importe le titre ? Mais le jeune Gryffondor n'avait pu se contrôler quand il avait vu Snape se tenir aux pieds de son lit, comme un parent. Pendant quelques secondes, cette vision lui avait fait chaud au cœur avant que la réalité ne lui revienne de plein fouet.

Il se souvint que Snape n'était pas comme Mr ou Mrs Weasley, que jamais il ne s'était soucié du bébé à qui il avait donné naissance. Jamais le jeune homme n'avait connu l'étreinte d'un parent ou même les mots doux que prononcent tous parents pour réconforter son enfant. Non, jamais Harry n'avait eu un tel geste de la part de Severus Snape, maître incontesté des potions.

Alors quand la réalité fut revenue, la haine et la colère refirent également surface et Harry ne put retenir ses sentiments. Ne pouvant guère frapper son professeur, il l'avait attaqué avec des mots. Le jeune homme savait très bien que ceux-ci faisaient beaucoup plus de mal que les coups, car ces derniers pouvaient guérir, on pouvait même les effacer, mais les mots, une fois prononcés, restaient gravés à tout jamais.

Le Gryffondor avait vu la lueur de tristesse dans le regard de son père/sa mère, et il regretta sur le champ toutes les accusations mais le mal était fait et il ne pouvait rien y changer. Mais ce qui le touchait le plus n'était pas la menace d'une mort potentielle mais ce mépris qu'il avait lu dans le regard de son père.

Tout en pensant à la discussion avec Snape et à ce regard qui l'avait fait souffrir, Harry sentit les larmes dévaler sur ses joues et mouiller l'oreiller qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même, comme pour garder un peu plus de chaleur. Et il s'endormit, sentant une grande fatigue étreindre son corps, dans cette position de boule humaine.

* * *

Harry sentit une main caresser ses cheveux. Pendant un moment, il pensa que Snape était revenu et que ce fut lui l'auteur de ce geste tendre.

— Papa, murmura-t-il.

— Non, lui répondit sur le même ton une voix qu'il reconnut.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et il tomba directement dans le regard noisette de Cédric. Le Poufsouffle le regardait avec tendresse, comme un grand frère. Il ne cessa pas son geste et de sa main gauche il prit une des mains d'Harry qui reposait sur le lit et la serra dans la sienne.

— Je ne savais pas que l'infirmerie te manquait à ce point, se moqua gentiment Cédric.

— Je te promets que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est à cause de la fouine.

— Malfoy ? Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas. Harry, je t'ai dit qu'un jour cela allait mal terminer cette histoire. Tu as vu dans quel état il t'a mis ? D'après Mme Pomfresh, tu as deux côtes de fêlées, ton poignet droit est fracturé et je ne sais combien de bleus et d'égratignures recouvrent ton corps.

— Je me disais aussi que j'avais un peu mal, ironisa le jeune brun.

— J'ne rigole pas, dit Cédric d'un ton sérieux.

— Je m'en doute, murmura Harry.

Ce dernier dégagea sa main de celle de son ami et lui tourna le dos. Il repensa à la bagarre avec Malfoy et à la confrontation ensuite avec Snape. Et malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas craquer, il sanglota de nouveau.

Cédric fut déconcerté par le comportement de celui qu'il considérait comme un petit-frère. Oh, il savait bien que le jeune sorcier n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il le montrait. Cette assurance qu'il montrait au reste du monde magique n'était que fictive. Il n'avait aucune confiance en lui. En fait, Harry était quelqu'un de timide, qui manquait cruellement de sûreté en lui. Cependant, contrairement à tant d'autres, le jeune homme de 17 ans avait vu au-delà des apparences, il avait vu un enfant craintif, brisé et déçu par la vie, et par des adultes qui n'avaient pas assumé leurs rôles : celui de protéger le petit sorcier, qui après tout, restait humain.

Alors quand il vit Harry se replier, afin de se faire le plus petit possible, et pleurer en silence, il se leva de la chaise dans laquelle il s'était assis et se déchaussa. Il grimpa sur le lit et prit le Gryffondor dans ses bras.

— Chut Harry, je suis là. Allez mon grand, ne pleure pas. Chut. Je t'en prie, calme-toi. Je suis là.

— Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

— Pour autant de temps qu'il le faudra. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Cédric. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Il m'a abandonné, chuchota Harry. Il ne m'aimait pas, il n'a jamais voulu de moi. Personne ne m'a jamais désiré, tout le monde m'abandonne.

— C'est faux, protesta le Poufsouffle. Je suis là et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

Le jeune sorcier se retourna et regarda son aîné droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier sentit un pincement dans son cœur quand il vit les magnifiques émeraudes briller de larmes.

— Pourquoi ne m'aime-t-il pas ? lui demanda-t-il. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas gardé auprès de lui ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir avorté s'il ne m'avait jamais désiré ?

— De qui parles-tu, Harry ?

— Il me haïssait tellement, et moi je ne savais pas pourquoi. Maintenant que je sais la vérité, j'aurais voulu n'avoir jamais lu ces lettres. Ça fait tellement mal.

— Mais qui ?

Cédric prit le rouge et or par les épaules et le secoua, afin de le faire réagir.

— Qui Harry ? Dis-moi de qui tu parles.

— Severus Snape, chuchota ce dernier. Je parle de celui qui m'a mis au monde.

* * *

Cela faisait pratiquement deux semaines que Cédric savait à propos d'Harry et que les deux garçons n'en avaient plus parlé. Le poufsouffle ne souhaitait en aucun cas raviver la blessure du gryffondor qu'il savait encore vive. Lui-même, il lui avait fallu trois jours pour digérer la nouvelle.

Snape, alias la chauve-souris des cachots, alias le bâtard graisseux, était la mère de Potter, alias le survivant, alias Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu-Le-Seigneur-Des-Ténèbres.

— Cédric ?

Le champion de Poudlard releva brusquement la tête et cligna des paupières pour revenir à lui. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits avant de se concentrer vers sa camarade de maison qui le regardait avec des yeux brillants, les joues légèrement rougies.

— Cinq gallions pour tes pensées, dit la poufsouffle.

— Rien de bien important, éluda-t-il.

Sa camarade n'insista pas, hochant simplement la tête.

— De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda-t-il.

— Ahem ! toussa-t-elle, embarrassée. Je voudrais savoir si…si…tu avais…eh bien…une partenaire pour…pour le bal.

Cédric ne répondit pas tout de suite et jeta un coup d'œil à la table des lions où Hermione discutait joyeusement avec Harry. La jeune fille éclata de rire, certainement à une blague de son meilleur ami, et le blaireau la trouva encore plus jolie que d'habitude.

Une douce chaleur vint se loger dans son estomac et il sourit tendrement à la scène. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment mais il savait que la lionne n'était pas étrangère à ces nouveaux changements et qu'elle en était la cause principale.

— Peut-être, finit-il par répondre.

— Oh, fit la poufsouffle, déçue.

— Désolé, Emma.

Il prit son sac et se dirigea vers la table des gryffondors. Harry leva les yeux vers lui et sourit simplement à son approche. Neville, qui se trouvait en face du survivant, se poussa vers Dean pour faire de la place au poufsouffle qui avait l'habitude de se trouver à leur table.

Un blaireau chez les lions était devenu commun et plus aucun gryffondor ne s'intéressa à la présence de Cédric à leur table.

Bientôt, le comportement de Cédric fut imité par d'autres étudiants de maisons différentes. Il n'était pas surprenant de voir un serdaigle à la table des poufsouffles ou un gryffondor à la table des aigles. Les tables des trois maisons étaient souvent envahies d'étudiants d'autres maisons. Si ces derniers se mélangeaient sans aucun problème, ce n'était pas le cas de Serpentard qui restait toujours repliée sur elle-même. Les serpents restaient entre eux et ne se mêlaient jamais aux trois autres maisons. Ce qui démontrait à quel point ils étaient solitaire.

— Salut les mioches !

— Qui traites-tu de mioche, vieillard ? répliqua Harry faussement vexé.

Cédric esquissa un sourire qui aurait fait chavirer bons nombres de cœurs, féminins et masculins. Le charme du poufsouffle ne laissait aucune fille ou garçon de marbre, sauf Harry qui haussa simplement un sourcil, amusé.

— Alors, vous avez trouvé des partenaires pour le bal ? questionna le poufsouffle d'un ton qui se voulait désintéressé.

Harry se tendit aussitôt à la question de son ami. Il avait été impossible pour lui de discuter avec une fille. Elles étaient toujours en groupe alors difficile d'en prendre une à part pour pouvoir parler calmement sans que ses amies ne s'en mêlent et avec son statut de survivant et de champion, il n'était pas aisé de trouver une fille qui veuille aller au bal avec Harry, et non avec le célèbre survivant ou le champion de Poudlard.

— Moi, j'y vais avec Lavande, répondit Seamus qui était à côté d'Hermione.

— Nev' et moi y allons ensemble, dit Dean.

— Nev' ? releva le poufsouffle, taquin.

Neville rougit de gêne tandis que Dean affichait un sourire heureux. Le noir prit la main du blond dans la sienne et affronta le regard de leurs camarades sans baisser la tête.

— Neville et moi sortons ensemble, annonça-t-il. C'est mon petit-ami.

Il y eut un léger silence autour du groupe. Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur le jeune couple et Neville était tellement rouge qu'il était difficile de faire une différence avec une tomate.

— Mes félicitations, dit Hermione qui fut la première à briser ce silence.

— Merci.

— Jamais je n'aurais pu deviner que vous sortiez ensemble. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? attaqua aussitôt Seamus qui était sorti de son état de choc.

— Nev' et moi voulions être sûrs de nos sentiments avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit, se justifia le basané.

— Mais je suis ton meilleur ami !

— J'suis désolé, Seam.

— Ouais, bon… enfin. Ça va, je comprends, marmonna Seamus un peu irrité. Juste, j'aurais aimé être dans la confidence. J'suis ton meilleur pote alors t'es pas censé me cacher ce genre de truc. De quoi ai-je l'air maintenant ? Tout le monde va penser que je veille pas bien à tes fesses.

— J'suis plus un enfant, Seamus, grogna Dean. Et puis je peux très bien veiller sur mes fesses sans ton aide. Merci bien !

Le reste du groupe éclata de rire face à la mine déconfite du blond. Il était drôle de voir à quel point Seamus tenait à cœur son rôle de meilleur ami.

— Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait aller au bal avec des garçons, dit Harry un peu perdu.

— On peut aller avec qui on veut. Fille ou garçon. Un garçon peut aller avec une fille. Une fille peut aller avec une fille et un garçon peut s'y rendre avec un garçon. Du moment qu'il s'agit d'un couple, expliqua Neville.

— Les couples homosexuels sont…sont autorisés ? demanda Harry, perplexe. Non pas que je sois homophobe ou quoi que ce soit mais c'est juste que…dans…enfin chez les moldus, ce n'est pas quelque chose de vraiment accepté.

— Dans le monde sorcier, nous ne faisons aucune distinction. Surtout qu'un homme chez nous peut porter des enfants, comme une femme, répondit Dean.

— Donc je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir le bal avec une fille, c'est ça ? questionna Harry pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

— C'est ça, confirma Seamus.

— Quoi, tu penses inviter un mec à ce bal ? l'interrogea Dean.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Et c'était vrai. Il venait d'apprendre à l'instant que l'homosexualité était quelque chose de pratiquement naturelle chez les sorciers et qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à sortir avec une personne du même sexe que soi. Lorsque sa directrice de maison lui avait parlé du bal, il avait pensé qu'il était obligatoire d'y venir accompagner d'une fille.

Cette histoire lui fit penser au maître des potions. Si c'était lui « sa mère » alors cela voudrait dire qu'il y avait un autre homme et que c'était cet homme-là son père. Il se rendit compte que Snape ne le lui en avait jamais parlé.

Il leva la tête et posa ses yeux sur la table des enseignants à la recherche du professeur de potions. Il fut surpris de constater que l'homme n'était pas là. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le siège du maître des potions vide. Snape était un homme ponctuel et régulier, il ne manquait jamais un repas dans la Grande Salle.

— Et toi, Hermione, tu vas au bal avec quelqu'un ? demanda Cédric.

— Je n'ai pas encore décidé, répondit-elle.

— Est-ce que cela voudrait-il dire que j'ai des chances de pouvoir y aller avec toi ?

Le poufsouffle arborait un sourire ensorceleur qui fit rougir la jeune fille qu'il ne laissait pas indifférente. Cédric avait remarqué à quel point la gryffondor était séduisante, charmante et intéressante. Il aimait bien sa compagnie et s'étonnait toujours du savoir qu'elle déballait à tout moment. Elle était très intelligente et il aimait beaucoup discuter avec elle.

La jeune sorcière était différente de toutes les autres filles qu'il côtoyait et c'était cette différence qu'il appréciait chez elle. Le fait qu'elle soit unique en son genre.

Il était sous le charme de l'adolescente et devait avouer qu'il se pourrait qu'il puisse ressentir autre chose pour elle. C'était plus que de l'attirance et il était prêt à aller plus loin si seulement elle voulait bien lui donner une chance.

— Peut-être, sourit-elle.

— Alors je ferai tout pour être votre cavalier, ma dame, dit-il avec aplomb.

Hermione rigola à la réplique du blaireau et sentit ses joues chauffer lorsqu'elle croisa les prunelles du brun. Il avait de magnifiques yeux et elle était sûre qu'elle pourrait s'y perdre pendant des heures sans s'en rendre compte. Elle détourna le regard, les joues rouges.

* * *

Harry était assis dans un fauteuil de la salle commune des lions, le regard fixé sur les flammes qui rugissaient dans la cheminée. Il se trouvait seul, encore plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas vu Snape de la journée et l'homme avait même annulé son cours d'aujourd'hui. Ils avaient été prévenus par le professeur McGonagall.

Beaucoup avaient accueilli cette nouvelle avec joie, profitant de leur après-midi pour aller flâner dans le château. Bientôt noël, aussi bon nombre d'entre eux n'avaient plus la tête aux études et pensaient plutôt aux cadeaux qu'ils offriraient à leurs proches ou qu'ils recevraient cette année.

L'annulation du cours de potion aurait été une bonne nouvelle pour lui en d'autres circonstances, mais tellement de choses avaient changé en si peu de temps, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour le directeur des serpents.

— Harry ?

Il sursauta et tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la salle commune pour voir sa meilleure amie en compagnie de Cédric.

— Cédric ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fit-il, surpris de voir le poufsouffle dans la salle commune des gryffondors.

Cet endroit n'était-il pas censé être réservé qu'aux lions ?

— Je suis venu discuter avec mon petit-frère de cœur, lança le poufsouffle.

Hermione et Cédric vinrent le rejoindre et s'assirent dans le canapé en face de lui. Hermione leur jeta un sort de silence au cas où quelqu'un viendrait à espionner leur conversation.

— Cédric et moi avons discuté tout à l'heure dans le parc, et nous pensons que tu devrais aller voir le professeur Snape, débuta la brune.

— Quoi ? s'écria-t-il, estomaqué. Il n'en est pas…

— Harry, le coupa Cédric, qu'importe ce que tu diras, tu ne vas pas bien. Il est clair que cette histoire te bouleverse et c'est normal. Tu as besoin de réponses et tu ne les obtiendras qu'en discutant avec Snape.

— Comme si je n'avais pas déjà essayé, persiffla Harry. Il me déteste et ne souhaite en aucun cas m'avoir dans ses pattes. Je pense qu'il a tout à fait été clair, non ? Il me hait et n'a jamais voulu de moi. La preuve, il m'a abandonné.

— Quelle preuve, Harry ? rétorqua Hermione, exaspérée. Pourquoi le juges-tu aussi hâtivement sans chercher à le comprendre ? Tu ne sais rien de lui, de son histoire, ni de ce qui a pu le pousser à te donner aux Potter.

— Et lui ? Que connaît-il de moi ? Il passe son temps à me juger et me rabaisser lorsqu'il en a l'occasion. N'est-ce pas assez suffisant pour comprendre qu'il ne m'aime pas ?! s'énerva le survivant.

— Harry, souffla sa meilleure amie.

— Si Snape ne voulait pas de toi, il aurait très bien pu avorter et on sait tous qu'en tant que maître des potions qu'il n'aurait eu aucun problème à concocter une potion pour se débarrasser d'un petit cornichon. Mais si tu es là, devant nous, cela voudrait signifie qu'il ne l'a pas fait et en dépit des actes qu'il a pu commettre à ta naissance, il tient tout de même à toi. Tu es en colère contre lui et tu ne veux certainement pas le voir, mais quoi qu'il en dise et quoi qu'il fasse, tu es son fils et il tient à toi, dit Cédric.

— Pourquoi ai-je des doutes ?

— Peut-être parce que tu attends beaucoup de lui maintenant que tu sais qu'il est ta mère, déduisit Hermione. Peut-être parce que tu ne peux t'empêcher de comparer son affection à l'amour que les Potter te portaient. Parce que James et Lily sont morts pour te protéger et que Snape ne t'a pas récupéré après ça.

Et le jeune survivant du sortilège de la mort savait que sa meilleure amie avait vu juste. Pourquoi devrait-il être étonné de sa perspicacité ? Elle comprenait toujours tout, et bien avant tout le monde.

Il se replia sur son fauteuil et plongea à nouveau son regard dans l'âtre de la salle commune des lions. Il devrait aller parler à Snape mais qu'est-ce qui en ressortirait, de cette discussion ? Il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer à nouveau avec l'homme. Il était las de toute cette histoire et voudrait, pour une fois, qu'un adulte prenne soin de lui comme il le devrait. Était-ce trop demander ? Un peu d'attention ?

— Va parler avec lui, l'encouragea Cédric.

— Et s'il me repousse à nouveau ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

Il n'était pas prêt à supporter un nouveau rejet. Il savait qu'il n'en avait plus la force. C'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé d'éviter l'ancien serpentard et de ne pas se frotter à lui de peur d'être encore déçu ou blessé.

— J'irai lui botter le cul, promit Cédric avec un sourire carnassier.

— Tu finiras en ingrédient à potions avant d'avoir pu lever ta baguette, lança Harry, moqueur.

— Pour toi, je suis prêt à finir dans le chaudron de Snape, assura le poufsouffle.

— C'est… c'est gentil.

— J'aiderai Cédric à punir le professeur Snape s'il te fait à nouveau du mal. Je sais que c'est un puissant sorcier mais je connais des techniques moldues qui pourraient être efficaces face à un homme de son envergure, renchérit Hermione.

— Avec Hermione à nos côtés, c'est sûr, la victoire est à nous.

Harry explosa de rire et se sentit plus léger que tout à l'heure et ça, c'était grâce à ses amis.

— J'apprécie beaucoup tout ce que vous faîtes pour moi. Merci, les remercia-t-il.

— Fonce, le mioche, lança Cédric.

— J'ne suis pas un mioche, le vieillard, protesta le brun, agacé.

Harry se leva du fauteuil et regarda ses amis avant de se décider à rejoindre les cachots en espérant y trouver le maître des potions et ne pas faire de rencontres hasardeuses comme la dernière fois.

— Tu crois que ça va bien se passer entre eux ? demanda Cédric quelque peu inquiet.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione. Mais le professeur Dumbledore nous a assuré que tout irait bien et que le professeur Snape avait besoin d'Harry et inversement. C'est que je pense aussi.

— Tu as une idée sur le pourquoi de la haine de Snape, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Hermione tourna la tête vers Cédric, surprise. C'était incroyable comment il avait réussi à la déchiffrer en si peu de temps. Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Il la connaissait si bien, qu'elle doutait pouvoir croiser un garçon qui puisse la connaître ainsi.

— Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse et si elle s'avère être exacte, elle ne plaira pas à Harry et risquerait de lui faire vraiment mal, confia-t-elle. Beaucoup mal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Quand l'amour est plus fort que la haine

 **Disclaimer :** On vous le rappelle, rien ne nous appartient ici excepté l'histoire et les OC.

 **Rating :** M

 **Catégorie :** Famille et Angst

 **Bêtas correctrices, auteures et lectrices :** Sheilaellana / Kwycky / Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape / Lilipbdlgb69

 **Idée initiée par :** Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape

 **ATTENTION :** Cette fic peut contenir des passages violents, grossiers, choquant et ne convient donc pas aux âmes sensibles. Aussi on est giga fan de Yaoi/Slash/BL, homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **Juliana :** Hey ! C'est l'intrigue qui veut une telle attente. Nous ne pouvons pas tout mettre dans un seul chapitre, ce serait trop facile. En tout cas, nous espérons que la suite de l'histoire te plaira. Merci pour la review.

 **Moonsnape :** Nous te remercions sincèrement pour la review et te souhaitons une bonne lecture.

 **SnapePotter :** Merci pour le commentaire. Nous espérons que la suite te plaira.

* * *

 **.**

 **Quand l'amour est plus fort que la haine  
6  
La souffrance du maître des potions**

 _« Avoir souffert rend tellement plus perméable à la souffrance des autres. »  
Abbé Pierre_

Harry avait les mains moites et le cœur qui battait la chamade. Il était inutile de faire semblant. Il était stressé et à un degré de stress si élevé qu'il manqua plusieurs fois de s'évanouir le long du chemin qui menait aux appartements du professeur de potions.

Il était devant l'entrée, se demandant s'il fallait retourner à la tour ou en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire. Il appartenait à la maison gryffondor mais aujourd'hui, il était clair et net, qu'il avait perdu toutes les qualités qui faisaient de lui un lion. Lui qui avait si vivement protesté face au Choixpeau quant à son choix de maison, le voilà qui ressemblait présentement plus à un serpentard qu'à un des élèves dont McGonagall avait la charge.

Il s'apprêtait à frapper lorsque l'entrée s'ouvrit d'elle-même, dévoilant ainsi un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche, habillé de la robe la plus jaune qu'il ait jamais vu de toute son existence. Il plissa les yeux, agressé par la couleur extravagante de la robe du directeur, qui l'observait de ses yeux bleus perçant, qui ne pétillaient pas à cet instant.

— Ah ! Harry, fit Dumbledore. Tu es venu voir Severus, je suppose.

Pourquoi l'adolescent n'était-il pas étonné de constater que le directeur savait pour le maître des potions et lui ? Y avait-il seulement quelque chose sur cette terre que le vieux citronné ne connaisse pas ?

Il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ces pensées. Il aurait bien voulu poser quelques questions au directeur mais il comprit instinctivement que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour s'insurger face au silence énigmatique du vieil homme qui attendait apparemment qu'il réponde. Il était ici pour Snape et c'était du directeur de Serpentard qu'il attendait des réponses quant à leur situation "familiale". Au final, il ne pouvait se permettre de les poser au vieux sorcier.

— Oui.

— Puis-je te demander une faveur ?

Le jeune gryffondor plissa légèrement les yeux, intrigué. Qu'allait-il encore lui inventer ?

— Cela dépend de quoi il s'agit, professeur.

— J'aimerais que tu restes calme quand tu lui parleras. Ne crie pas, ne fais pas de gestes brusques. Severus est fiévreux et a mal à la tête. Je ne voudrais pas que tu le fatigues trop, il est assez malade comme ça. Je sais que vous avez tous les deux des divergences d'opinions mais je te prierai de garder ton calme cette fois-ci.

Harry était surpris, c'était la première fois qu'il apprenait que Snape était malade. Dans sa tête, c'était le genre de personne dont le caractère était parfois tellement désagréable que même les microbes et les virus passaient leur chemin pour ne pas subir de représailles. Dans l'esprit d'Harry, son professeur de potions avait été l'exemple type d'une personne inébranlable, invincible. Comme un parent, l'aurait dit certain, puisque les enfants avaient tendance à avoir ce genre de raisonnement, mais le Gryffondor refusa de lier les mots parents et Severus pour le moment.

— Je ferai attention, monsieur le directeur.

— Bien. Sois sage et ne le malmène pas, Severus nous est précieux, à toi bien plus qu'à d'autre d'ailleurs.

Le survivant voulut réfuter cette affirmation mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, puisque Dumbledore lui tournait déjà le dos et marchait d'un pas assuré dans la direction opposée. Il le vit piocher dans sa poche et retirer un de ses chers bonbons au citron qu'il aimait tant, le déballer et le mettre dans sa bouche.

Le jeune Potter - Snape, lui susurra une voix dans l'oreille - soupira lourdement, la pression revenant le heurter de plein fouet une fois le silence revenu. Les pas du directeur de Poudlard n'étant plus audibles de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il regarda la porte entrouverte des quartiers de "sa mère" avec désespoir, mais se décida à avancer malgré tout.

D'un pas qui se voulait silencieux, il passa la porte, observant les lieux avec un oeil curieux cette fois-ci, plutôt qu'ayant pour but de semer le chaos mais s'attendant tout de même à voir débarquer son professeur de potions tout d'un coup pour le renvoyer tête la première dans le couloir.

Il n'en fut rien et il leva les yeux pour voir le ciel artificiel qui l'avait accueilli la dernière fois, actuellement sombre et nuageux, comme si un orage violent, des torrents de pluies glacés avaient envahi le ciel qui dehors pourtant, était ensoleillé et clair. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi le plafond ne reflétait pas la météo du jour, puis glissa ses yeux sur le sol et les tables parsemés de bouquins et de feuilles volantes, une ambiance morose stagnant dans la pièce semblant avoir vu passer un ouragan.

Parce que vraiment, c'était un bazar sans nom.

Dumbledore avait peut-être raison, Snape devait être malade pour devenir si désordonné. Il essaya d'atteindre le couloir qui menait aux chambres sans marcher sur ce qui traînait, grimaçant quand le parquet se mettait à grincer. Ses yeux lançaient d'ailleurs des éclairs à ce dernier l'air de dire "mais chuuuuteeuh !". Mais rien à faire, en atteignant la porte fermée de la chambre du directeur des Serpentard, il devait déjà être repéré.

L'air penaud malgré lui pour avoir causé du bruit, il passa le bout de son nez dans la chambre, ses yeux s'écarquillant aussi gros que deux souafles lorsqu'il vit sa mère, couché dans son lit, en position foetale autour d'un oreiller, ses cheveux emmêlés déployés autour de sa tête comme une auréole sombre. Du visage de Severus Snape, on n'apercevait que son oreille, dépassant de dessous le bout du coussin qu'il tenait serré contre lui comme à sa ligne de vie. Ou comme une grosse peluche mais ça, il ne fallait pas le dire. Il avait l'air presque fragile, ainsi allongé dans un pyjama de fortune composé d'un tee-shirt trois fois trop grand et d'un pantalon soulignant la finesse des membres de son géniteur.

Son corps, comme guidé par une force inconnue, le fit se mouvoir en direction de la forme immobile, son pied se prenant dans un livre abandonné sur le sol. Il trébucha en avant, s'étalant de tout son long, sa tête manquant de justesse le bout du lit. Sa tête percuta son bras à son grand soulagement, qui s'effaça vite en voyant de la où il se trouvait, son porteur se redresser comme sur ressort dans son lit, les yeux flous et sauvages, apeuré, cherchant dans la salle un quelconque danger avant de tomber sur deux grands yeux verts le regardant d'en bas. Un bref air de soulagement passa dans les traits du maître des potions, qui disparut rapidement, comme n'ayant jamais été là.

Severus essaya de foudroyer son fils du regard, ne parvenant qu'à ressembler à un bambin malade à qui on aurait arraché sa sucette, les yeux humides, fiévreux et les sourcils froncés.

Un grognement agacé s'éleva tout de même de sa gorge, plus rauque que usuellement.

La voix du serpentard sortit de sa bouche comme un murmure, puisqu'il avait apparement la voix cassé, comme d'avoir trop crié.

— J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison d'être là, sinon vous pouvez repartir sur le champ. Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos discussions sans queue ni tête. Je...

Harry le coupa, toujours sur le sol, ayant sûrement l'air d'une tête de lit, même si n'étant pas une peau d'ours.

— Je suis désolé mam-professeur, se reprit-il rapidement. Pour ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois, je n'aurais pas dû, je m'excuse. Je...

— Tais-toi et relève toi plutôt, tu n'es pas une carpette même si tes cheveux ressemblent à un balai serpillère.

Severus ne fit aucune remarque sur le _mot_ qu'avait failli dire le jeune homme, mais se prit à serrer son oreiller de plus belle, enfouissant sa tête dedans en soupirant de fatigue.

Des images passèrent devant ses yeux, le faisant trembler et réprimer un gémissement de terreur, camouflé par un grognement bougon, mais Harry vit bien son malaise grandissant et se mit à bafouiller pour remplir le silence devenant pesant.

— Merci pour l'aide lors de l'épreuve des dragons. Quelle qu'elle ait été, je suppose que je préfère ne pas avoir fini digéré par les sucs gastriques de ce Magyar à Pointes ou en steak humain.

— Ton balai, murmura sa mère.

— Pardon ?

L'homme aux cheveux longs releva légèrement la tête, regardant Harry dans les yeux.

— Ton balai. Je t'ai envoyé ton balai, puis je t'ai fait monter dessus avec un sort de mon cru, mais je me demande maintenant encore comment tu as fait pour ne pas remarquer que tu étais la seconde d'avant sur le sol, ton balai loin hors d'atteinte.

— J'étais plutôt distrait par le fait d'avoir un dragon aux fesses et d'être sous la pression. Celui qui m'a introduit dans ce tournoi doit m'en vouloir beaucoup, parce que j'aurais pu y rester. Comme si j'avais pas assez d'ennuis comme ça...

Severus hocha distraitement la tête. Il enquêterait là-dessus un peu plus tard mais pour l'instant, il n'était pas en état de réfléchir correctement. Il tenta tant bien que mal de cacher les tressaillements de son corps mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu auprès du gryffondor qui l'observa avec une inquiétude sincère.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Harry, se mettant à genoux sur la moquette, les mains à plat sur le matelas, puisqu'il n'avait pas bougé quand Severus le lui avait demandé tout à l'heure.

— Vous devriez vous en aller, Potter, dit Severus d'une voix rauque.

Harry s'apprêtait à protester lorsqu'il entendit soudainement un vrombissement sourd. Il leva les yeux sur le plafond et vit que le ciel artificiel était devenu beaucoup plus menaçant que tout à l'heure. Ça brassait en tous sens au-dessus de leurs têtes, tandis que la température de la pièce baissait dangereusement et que l'air se chargeait en humidité.

Harry se demanda ce qui était en train de se passer. Il posa son regard sur le maître des potions et vit que ce dernier s'était recroquevillé au fond de son lit, le dos collé contre le mur, tremblant de tous ses membres.

— Professeur ?

Soudain, un violent coup de tonnerre, fort et sec éclata faisant sursauter le survivant. Un éclair flasha dans le ciel gris métallique vers lequel il avait reporté ses yeux une fois de plus. Il ne manquait plus que le bateau qui tanguait et la mer déchaînée pour l'emporter au plein cœur d'une tempête.

— Professeur ? murmura-t-il, hésitant.

Il s'avança vers son professeur de potions, tendant la main vers lui. À peine toucha-t-il l'épaule de l'homme que ce dernier se mit à hurler comme un fou, ses mains venant couvrir sa tête, roulé en boule plus qu'il ne l'était déjà avant, comme pour se protéger.

— Noooon ! Pitié ! Je vous en prie, pitié ! supplia-t-il, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. S'il vous plaît…

Harry regarda le directeur des serpents, abasourdi. De violents coups secs éclatèrent à nouveau et les éclairs répondirent quelques secondes plus tard.

— Pitié… Pas ça… s'il vous plaît…

Severus s'effondra sur le sol de sa chambre, allongé, le corps secoué par de violents spasmes. Il était pris d'intenses convulsions et hurlait si fort qu'il soit probable qu'il devait être entendu dans tous les cachots si ce n'était dans toute l'école.

Harry regarda l'homme souffrir, décontenancé et impuissant. Il ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train d'arriver au maître des potions mais il sentit son cœur se briser sensiblement dans sa poitrine face à cet horrible spectacle.

Les tonnerres se succédaient sans interruption, des vrombissements sourds et graves, qui auraient fait blêmir le plus grand des barytons. Les éclairs s'entremêlaient rosâtres sur le fond gris du ciel en colère. Harry leva à nouveau les yeux sur cette puissance de la nature, s'avancer tel le bruit de pas des sabots des chevaux au galop.

Un vent magique sortit d'on ne sait où et balaya la pièce d'une rafale puissante qu'Harry eut du mal à se maintenir debout.

Un hurlement de souffrance glaça le sang d'Harry qui se précipita vers sa mère. Il blêmit en constatant à quel point le serpentard devait souffrir. La douleur, semble-t-il, était très intense et de le voir se débattre avec sa souffrance fut déchirante.

— Noooon…je vous en supplie… éclata Severus en sanglots.

Les gémissements de Severus se firent entendre dans toute la pièce, faisant écho aux coups de tonnerre qui ne cessaient de gronder. La douleur était horrible et touchait à l'extrême limite des souffrances qu'un homme était capable d'endurer.

Harry sortit de son état de confusion et sortit précipitamment de la chambre pour aller chercher de l'aide. Mais à peine eut-il franchi la porte de la chambre qu'il se retrouva de nouveau nez à nez avec Dumbledore et cette fois-ci, le vieil homme ne se trouvait pas seul. En effet, il était accompagné de la directrice de maison des lions, du directeur des aigles et de l'infirmière de l'école.

Harry s'écarta pour laisser passer ses aînés qui se hâtèrent dans la chambre du maître des potions qui ne cessait de hurler, de supplier et de pleurer depuis tout à l'heure.

Poppy sortit sa mallette de médicomage et la posa sur le lit.

— Vite, Minerva !

McGonagall se hâta aux côtés de sa collègue et prit les fioles qu'elle lui plaçait dans les mains.

— Filius ?  
— J'essaie mais il combat le sortilège, répondit le professeur d'une voix tendue.

Le professeur de sortilèges et d'enchantements tenait sa baguette pointée sur le maître des potions, psalmodiant des sorts qui ne semblaient pas fonctionner car depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, il avait changé de sortilèges au moins trois fois et affichait une mine exaspérée et quelques fois énervée.

Il se tourna vers Dumbledore, un air affligé sur le visage.

— Je n'y arrive pas. Aucun des sortilèges ne fonctionne et il est impossible d'atteindre son esprit dans une telle situation, dit-il.

Les voilages suspendus aux fenêtres virevoltaient sous le vent. Le ciel artificiel semblait faire un concert en harmonie avec les hurlements de douleur de Severus. Harry n'entendait plus le directeur de Serdaigle ni les autres professeurs, c'était comme si son cerveau lui avait ordonné d'isoler les cris de douleur pour ne plus se concentrer que sur eux, horribles et déchirants.

Il était totalement captivé et ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet homme qui se débattait avec sa souffrance intérieure. Il sentit des larmes couler lentement sur ses joues tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, manquant quelques battements aux cris du serpentard.

Le ciel obscurci, les nuages s'avançaient, aguerris, et tout d'un coup, des gouttes de pluie se déversèrent brutalement dans la pièce, trempant tout sur son passage. Une averse violente venait de s'abattre, venant d'on ne sait où.

Le corps de Severus se tendit tel un arc d'archet et poussa un énième hurlement qui fit frissonner tout le monde d'horreur. Ils virent avec effroi du sang se répandre sur le sol.

— Oh Merlin ! s'exclama McGonagall, les yeux révulsés par l'horreur de la situation.

Pomfresh sortit sa baguette magique et fit léviter le corps du maître des potions sur le lit avant de le ligoter grâce à des liens puissants.

— Non ! Ne faîtes pas ça ! lança Filius.

Poppy amorça un mouvement pour se tourner vers le directeur des bleus et se retrouva violemment plaquée contre le mur de la chambre, sa tête heurtant la paroi dure.

— Poppy !

Minerva se précipita vers sa collègue et l'aida à se lever tandis que Dumbledore et Flitwick se hâtèrent au chevet de Severus qui avaient détruit les liens qui l'entravaient quelques secondes plus tôt.

Snape se débattit tout en suppliant et Filius se remit à psalmodier alors qu'il le maintenait fermement allongé sur le lit avec l'aide du directeur qui était aussi pâle qu'un cadavre. On avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Il se mit à psalmodier à son tour pour mettre un peu plus de puissance dans le sort du directeur de Serdaigle mais cela ne fonctionna pas et ils essuyèrent un nouvel échec.

Poppy s'approcha avec une fiole de potion qu'elle fit avaler de force au professeur de potions et attendit quelques minutes que le liquide fasse effets mais rien. La situation, au contraire, semblait empirer de minute en minute.

— Rien, gémit-elle.

— Si nous ne le sortons pas de là au plus vite, nous le perdrons, Albus, prévint Filius d'une voix grave.

— Nous devrions le transférer à Ste Mangouste. Nous ne sommes pas compétents pour ce genre de chose. Il a besoin de spécialistes, dit Minerva.

— Nous ne pouvons pas l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste. Cela peut être dangereux pour lui, répliqua Dumbledore.

— Ce qui est dangereux c'est de le laisser dans un tel état, Albus ! Ni vous ni moi ne sommes compétents pour _ça_ à cause de votre entêtement ou de votre bêtise, nous perdrons Severus et cette fois pour de bon ! s'énerva la directrice adjointe de l'école. Avez-vous si peu de considération pour cet enfant ? Pensez donc un peu à lui et transférons-le à Ste Mangouste.

— Que croyez-vous donc, Minerva ? Je partage votre douleur et sachez que je tiens à Severus autant que vous, si ce n'est plus ! C'est à lui que je pense, tous les jours, et si je ne le transfère pas à Ste Mangouste c'est pour des raisons de sécurité ! Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'ébruiter cette histoire. Si jamais cela venait à se savoir, c'est le monde sorcier tout entier qui en pâtirait et vous mieux que quiconque le savez ! Au-delà de la vie de Severus qui se trouverait en danger, des milliers d'innocents perdraient la vie.

— Albus, le pressa Pomfresh, nous devons faire quelque chose et au plus vite !

Le corps de Severus était secoué par de violentes convulsions et une sorte de mousse blanche se mit sortir de sa bouche. Poppy attrapa la langue de Severus pour qu'il ne puisse pas la mordre ou s'étouffer avec.

— La légilimancie, dit Albus.

— Vous n'y songez tout de même pas, fit Filius, horrifié.

— Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix.

— Vous pourriez vous perdre dans son esprit et la souffrance prodiguée par ses souvenirs pourraient grandement vous affecter, expliqua le professeur de sortilèges.

— Sans avoir vu ses souvenirs, je suis déjà affecté, Filius, confia Albus, affligé.

— C'est de la folie, Albus ! Il ne s'agit pas que de cela. Il y a une forte possibilité que vous l'affectiez encore plus en pénétrant aussi violemment dans son esprit. Severus est un occlumens et même si ses barrières sont tombées, il n'en reste pas moins un maître dans ce domaine et je suis sûr qu'il a placé des protections puissantes dans son esprit. Même dans cet état de faiblesse, il pourrait vous blesser.

— Je suis prêt à courir le risque, assura Dumbledore.

Harry s'avança en pleurs vers le lit où se tenait le maître des potions maintenu fermement allongé par Dumbledore et Flitwick.

— Monsieur Potter…

Le directeur fit signe à Minerva de se taire et s'éloigna du directeur de Serpentard, très vite imité par Flitwick. Severus se débattait encore et encore contre les fantômes de son passé, aussi, il ne vit pas son fils qui s'était installé sur le lit. Il sursauta brusquement lorsqu'une main se posa sur la sienne.

— C'est moi… maman. C'est Harry.

Cela allait-il marcher ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il voulait simplement arrêter la souffrance de sa mère et ce par n'importe quel moyen. Il n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre hurler et supplier. Ce n'était pas cet homme-là qu'il avait connu lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard. Severus Snape était un homme fort et intouchable et pourtant, à cet instant, il paraissait aussi faible et vulnérable qu'un bébé qui venait de naître.

Et il se rendit douloureusement compte qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement pas le maître des potions.

— C'est Harry, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je ne t'en ferais pas, je te le promets. Jamais.

La voix d'Harry eut quelques effets car Severus commença à se calmer tout doucement.

 _Quelque part au-delà de l'arc-en-ciel  
Bien plus haut  
Et les rêves dont tu as rêvés  
Un jour dans une berceuse  
Quelque part au-delà de l'arc-en-ciel  
Les oiseaux bleus volent  
Et les rêves dont tu as rêvés  
Ces rêves se réaliseront_

Les convulsions cessèrent peu à peu et la respiration de Severus devint moins saccadée. Harry prit la main du maître des potions et la serra tendrement dans la sienne poursuivant sa berceuse.

 _Un jour je ferai un souhait en regardant une étoile  
Je me réveillerai là où les nuages sont loin derrière moi  
Où les ennuis fondent comme des gouttes de citron  
Haut au-dessus des cheminées, c'est là que tu me trouveras  
Quelque part au-delà de l'arc-en-ciel les oiseaux bleus volent  
Et le rêve que tu oses faire, pourquoi, oh pourquoi pas moi?_

Les sanglots de Severus se transformèrent en hoquets et Dumbledore fit signe à Poppy de reprendre son travail. Elle hocha la tête et sortit une potion calmante ainsi qu'une potion de sommeil sans rêves qu'elle fit avaler à l'homme.

 _Oui, je vois les arbres verts  
Et les roses rouges aussi  
Je les verrai pousser pour toi et moi  
Et je me dis en moi-même  
Quel monde merveilleux_

Le maître des potions était complètement calmé, aussi, Harry s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement et put éclater en sanglots à son tour. Voir Severus aussi fragile et mal en point l'avait ébranlé au plus haut point.

— Venez avec moi, monsieur Potter, l'intima gentiment sa directrice de maison.

Il secoua la tête, refusant de laisser sa mère.

— Le temps que Poppy se charge de vérifier que tout va bien pour Severus, Filius et Albus de mettre des protections sur lui, ajouta-t-elle.

Il accepta à contrecœur et lâcha la main de Severus qui poussa un faible gémissement. Il alla attendre dans le salon avec sa directrice de maison qui fit apparaître une tasse de thé et quelques biscuits.

— Non, merci, refusa-t-il poliment.

— Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces, monsieur Potter, le réprimanda-t-elle avec tendresse. Et estimez-vous heureux que je ne vous oblige pas à aller rejoindre vos camarades dans la Grande Salle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a, professeur ? s'enquit-il, préférant changer de conversation. Que lui est-il arrivé pour le mettre dans un état pareil ?

— Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, répondit-elle. Si vous souhaitez avoir des réponses, vous devriez les demander à votre mère.

— Savez-vous qui est mon père ? questionna-t-il, tentant sa chance.

Minerva pâlit brusquement à la question du jeune homme. C'était comme si il lui avait demandé à quoi ressemblait l'enfer.

— Professeur, je vous en prie, dîtes-le-moi. Je crois avoir droit à une réponse. S'il vous plaît, dîtes-moi qui est mon père et pourquoi ma mère se trouve dans un tel état ? Pourquoi voulez-vous me cacher la vérité ? s'énerva le gryffondor. J'y ai droit comme tout le monde alors pourquoi me tenez-vous dans l'ignorance ?

— Nous ne le faisons pas par gaieté de cœur, mon garçon, intervint Dumbledore. Comme l'a dit ton professeur de métamorphose, ce n'est pas à nous de te dire quoi que ce soit. Si tu veux des réponses, pose tes questions à la personne concernée mais pour l'instant, je te conseillerais Harry, d'être patient. Comme tu as pu le voir, Severus n'est pas en état d'avoir une telle discussion avec toi. Il est inutile de le blesser à nouveau. Laisse-le un peu de temps et en attendant, prends soin de lui, tu veux ?

Harry acquiesça simplement. Il était las de se battre pour une cause déjà perdue par avance. Il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience. Encore une fois.

— Pourrais-je aller le voir ?

— Bien sûr, répondit Dumbledore. Tu peux rester avec lui autant de temps que tu le souhaites. Je viendrais vérifier toutes les deux heures, comment va ta mère.

Harry se leva abruptement du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé et courut presque dans la chambre du maître des potions qui avait subi un sort de séchage après la tempête qu'elle avait essuyé tout à l'heure. Il pénétra à nouveau dans la pièce et leva les yeux vers le plafond. Le ciel était moins sombre, beaucoup plus clair. Il ne montrait qu'un ciel pluvieux et calme. Bien loin de la tempête déchaînée et orageuse de tout à l'heure.  
Il s'approcha lentement de sa mère et dévisagea les traits crispés du maître des potions. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit la main de Severus dans la sienne. Aussitôt, les traits de son visage s'adoucirent considérablement. Il remarqua que l'homme portait un autre pyjama et supposa qu'il avait été changé par l'infirmière puisque le précédent était tâché par du sang.

— Il va s'en sortir ? demanda-t-il.

— Il sera remis sur pieds d'ici un jour ou deux et pourra à nouveau terroriser ses élèves, répondit Poppy.

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé.

— Merci.

— C'est grâce à vous qu'il va mieux. Votre présence lui fait beaucoup de bien, dit-elle.

Poppy posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Harry avant de quitter la pièce aux côtés de Flitwick. En quelques minutes, Harry se retrouva tout seul avec le directeur des Serpentard dans ses appartements. Il contempla le visage de l'homme aux cheveux d'un noir corbeau et se fit une raison. Snape était sa mère. Son seul parent encore en vie à sa connaissance car il ne savait pas si son père était mort ou pas.

Vu la réaction des adultes qui l'entouraient à chaque fois qu'il voulait savoir l'identité ou la situation de son père, il se dit que ça ne devait pas être une très belle histoire et la crise de sa mère n'améliorait pas ses espoirs. Severus et son père avaient-ils été attaqués ? Est-ce que les plaintes, les supplications et les cris terrifiés, de douleur et de peine de sa mère résultaient de ce genre d'évènements ? Est-ce que son père n'était plus de ce monde ? Est-ce que quelqu'un avait blessé ses parents ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec sa naissance ou expliquait-il peut-être pourquoi il avait été abandonné étant bébé ?

Seul son professeur de potions pouvait répondre à toutes ces inquiétantes questions, qui allait le hanter, le peiner et le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il sache la vérité. Il doutait parfois vouloir vraiment savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il avait déjà eu une enfance peu joyeuse, sa scolarité à Poudlard ne se passait pas très bien avec tous les évènements perturbateurs qui sortaient de nulle part et venaient le trouver.

Qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui tomber sur la tête ?

* * *

 **Comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Selon vous, quelle serait l'identité du père d'Harry ? Une petite idée ? Qu'est-il arrivé à notre cher maître des potions ?**

 **Nous vous disons à bientôt pour un autre chapitre.**


End file.
